Lucy the Warrior
by horsejumper88
Summary: It's Mulan, but in Fairy Tail version! Lucy is an ordinary girl who wants to restore her families honor. When the huns, Grimore Heart, enter the country of Fiore, soldiers are called for duty. Lucy doesn't want her father to die in the war, so, she pretends to be a man. What will happen when they find out that she is a women? Will Lucy get killed?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Please take a little bit of your time to read this. It will give you information that you need to understand this story. This is based off the Disney Movie "Mulan", but in Fairy Tail version. To understand the story line, you have to watch the movie (it is optional if you want to do that), so you can learn the characters, and see why I choose certain characters from Fairy Tail to play the parts, also some by appearance. Don't worry-the Fairy Tail people will still look the same, act the same (except for Natsu, Juvia, and Gray, but you'll know soon enough), have the same names, etc… This story will continue, but after I am done with "Mermaids in Love". There will be Laxus & Lucy fluff at the end of the story, just letting you know now. So, now introducing, the characters!**

_**Good Guys**_

Fa-Mulan: Lucy Heartfillia

Shang: Laxus Dreyar

Chien-Po: Reedus Jonah

Yao: Gajeel Redfox

Ling: Jet

Chi-Fu: Freed Justine

Mushu: Natsu Dragneel

Cri-kee(a cricket): Juvia Lockstar

Emperor: Makarov Dreyar

Kahn(horse): Gray Fullbuster

The Mother: Layla Heartfillia

The Father: Jude Heartfillia

The Grandmother: Erza Scarlet

Shang's Father: Ivan Dreyar

The other soldiers/people: People from Fairy Tail

_**Bad Guys**_

Shan-Yu: Hades

Other People from the Hun arm: People from Gilmore Heart

**I am wondering if you guys are really going to like the story. I'm sorry if some of the character parts disappointed you. Sorry, for spelling and Grammar mistakes. **


	2. Grimore Heart Invades

**Authors Note: Here is my third story on Fanfiction. It surely is an amazing website. As we all know, this one is Mulan, but in Fairy Tail version… Please enjoy! There will be Laxus and Lucy fluff in the end of the story, I promise! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Mulan belongs to Disney! **

_**Chapter One: Grimore Heart Invades **_

A lone soldier walks on the wall that protects the country Fiore. He is looking on each side. What caught his attention was when a hook went flying in the air, and hooked on to the wall. He ran to it and looked down the great wall. He saw someone climbing it. Fiore's nightmare has finally come true.

It was Grimore Heart. They are fierce warriors that can fight on their own two feet, and they are far more impressive on horse back.

"LIGHT THE SIGNAL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He started to run the way he came, but saw more Grimore Heart warriors. He jumped onto the ladder, and started to climb it as fast as he can. One of the warriors took out his sword, and cut the ladder. The Fiore soldier almost fell, but got his balance back. _This can't be happening! Not now! _He thought. He ran as fast as he can over to light up the signal.

"Not on my watch, Kid." Said a gruff voice filled with power.

The soldier knew who he was. It was Hades. Leader of the Grimore Heart army. He was known for being ruthless in battle, not giving anyone second chances for living. The soldier knew better then to stop. He got a torch, and lit it on fire. He ran over to the pit where you are supposed to light the signal.

He didn't waste time. He threw the torch in the pit, and watched it set ablaze. He smirked at his victory, but that smirk flew out the window when Hades took a copy of the Fiore flag and put it into the fire. The soldier looked on each side of him, and saw that the other pits have finally been lit on fire, signaling that Fiore was now in danger.

"Now all of Fiore knows you're here," The soldier said confidently.

"_Perfect_." Hades said smirked evilly.

Three country soldiers walked though the emperor's palace doors. They looked at the Emperor, Makarov Dreyar, and looked very… Confused. The three feet tall man was drinking his fourth cup of beer.

"Hello!" He said holding up his hand with a big drunk smile across his face.

"Uh, Makarov… The troops are here with the news," Freed Justine said to the emperor in worry.

Freed was part of the emperor's council, and brags about how he got the job by himself, blah, blah, blah.

"What news might that be my young people?" Makarov asked happy.

"Grimore Heart has invaded Fiore," Ivan said.

Ivan is the leader of the Raven Tail army, or, Fiore's head army. Makarov turned serious, like his drunkenness disappeared completely. His face became mad and focused.

"We must send our best troops," Makarov said. He scratched his chin as if to think. "Only one grain of rice can make the scale unbalanced. Ivan, prepare an another army with a different leader. Get _every_ army man out of _every _village!"

Ivan nodded his head and walked out of the palace, getting ready for war.

**So what do you guys think? Yay or Neigh? Sorry that this chapter is short. Read and review please! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! **


	3. Lucy Heartfillia VS Matchmaker

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter to "Lucy the Warrior". I hope you enjoy it! I really like writing this, and I respect everyone's opinion. Well, Enjoy! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

_**Chapter Two: Lucy Heartfillia VS Matchmaker **_

Sun shined through a farmhouse's window, shinning down onto a beautiful girl sleeping. Her blonde hair went down to her butt, and her eyes fluttered open, showing beautiful brown eyes. She stretched and smiled. This girl's name is Lucy Heartfillia. She is an original girl who is on her family's farm. Today is the day when she is going to be matched up with someone, and bring her family honor.

Lucy got out of bed, and made a bowl of well-done rice. She took a brush and ink, and wrote down some notes on her right arm to say to the matchmaker. She smiled at her well-done work, and finished her bowl of rice. Lucy quickly got dressed. Then her face turned miserable. _Oh boy. Farm chores. Always so much fun. _She thought sarcastically. Then an idea hit her, and she grinned.

"Plue!" Lucy called her dog. "Plue!"

A little puppy ran up to her, and tumbled at her feet. She giggled, and scratched the back of his ears. He let out a groan, and she broke down laughing.

"Alright, you are going to help me with chores," Lucy said getting grain for the chickens, and tying a string on the top. Plus, poking a hole on the bottom of the bag. "I need your help with feeding, but I need some motivation for you…"

She looked around, and soon her eyes landed on a bone. She got a stick and tied the bone to it until it was dangling. Plue jumped up and down happily. She laughed, and tied it to his collar. The bone was dangling in front of him, while the bag was behind him. Lucy opened the door a whistled. Plue started barking, and ran over to the door. He crashed into the side of it and slowly slid down it. Lucy giggled, and walked over to the kitchen to make tea for her father. Plue ran out of the house, leaving a trail of grain. He ran past the chickens while barking. The chickens freaked out at first, but then saw the food, and started to eat it. Then, Plue ran past the pigs. They tried to bit him, but saw the food, and started to eat. Romeo ran past Lucy's horse, Gray. Gray was a beautiful black stallion, with a white blaze going down his face. He looked at the dog weirdly, snorted, and galloped off into the field.

Plue ran into the ancestor's mini temple where Lucy's father was praying. Her father is Jude Heartfillia. A veteran soldier who got injured while battling for his country. Jude watched as Plue ran in circles around him, with the chickens following close behind. They started to peek at the grain, and he sighed heavily. He slowly got up, and walked out of the temple, only for Lucy to bump into him. He caught the teakettle with his cane, but wasn't able to catch the teacup. It splattered on the ground.

"Lucy!" He said surprised.

"Hello father," She said flashing him a smile. "No need to worry about that old tea cup, I got a spar! Remember, the doctor said to drink three cups of tea in the morning, and three at night!" Lucy said pouring tea into the spare teacup, and she carefully handed the cup to her father.

"Lucy… You have to meet the matchmaker today, and bring our family honor," He said smiling.

"I know, I know. I'll make sure to knock her socks off! Well, I must get ready, wish me luck!" Lucy said running down the stairs.

Jude sighed, and slightly smiled. "I'm going… to pray some more…"

At the town, Lucy's mother and grandmother were there, waiting for her. Layla Heartfillia looked around for her daughter, but had no luck. Erza, the grandmother, walked next to her and shock her head no. Erza was beautiful in her younger days. She had long red hair, and her dark brown eyes were filled with a lot more life. She still had some red streaks in her hair, but most of it was white now.

"Out of all the day's to be late, she had to be late today!" Layla said worried.

"Layla, your daughter mustn't be any more minutes late! Porlyusica isn't a patient woman," Said Deloris.

"I knew I should have prayed to the ancestor's for luck," Layla sighed.

"What good can that be when they are dead, my daughter?" Erza asked putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She got out a cage with a blue cricket in it named Juvia. "This is my lucky cricket. Let's show her how lucky you can be, Juvia."

Juvia looked up at her owner scared, knowing all the weird and crazy things that Erza can do. Erza covered her eyes with her hand, and started to walk across the street. Layla screamed no. Cows and donkeys were making noise as they trotted past her. Then she got in the way with two people transporting hay, coming from the left and right. They screamed and a crash happened, but Erza walked away in time. More people started to crash into them, and soon the street was filled with hay, grain, people, and panicking animals. Erza made it to the other side of the street, uncovered her eyes, and turned around.

"THIS CRICKET _IS _A LUCKY ONE!" Erza shouted across the street.

Juvia's little legs shock from being scared and soon fainted in the cage. A whinny was heard, and Layla recognized that whinny very well. She turned around to see Lucy riding her horse Gray bareback. She jumped over the fallen stuff, leaning forward into her half-seat at the right time, and Gray did her every command. Her mother was proud at their bond, but was mad that her daughter was very late. Gray slowly went to a perfect stop, and Lucy hopped off.

"I have arrived!" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but you're late!" Layla said dragging her into the bathhouse.

Erza was left to take care of Gray, and they both watched as the two blonde-haired women went into the building. Gray was about to follow, but Erza held him back, giving him a look. Gray lowered his head in defeat. Deloris grabbed Lucy by the arm, stripped her down, and threw her in the freezing water. Lucy shivered, but adjusted to it. Deloris put shampoo and conditioner in her hair to make it feel soft, and look good. After she got out of the bath, Lucy put a rob around herself while her mother and Deloris went to find a dress. They soon came back with a bright pink one, and put it on her. It fit her curves perfectly. Layla shoved an apple in Lucy's mouth, and put a pearl necklace around her neck. Lucy finished the apple, kissed her mother on the cheek, and went with her over to the make-up people.

They put her skin color of foundation on her, red lipstick, and black mascara on her. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the look, but she felt there wasn't a need for it. Then a girl came out of nowhere, and put her hair in a tight bun, leaving her bangs out. Then Layla pushed her daughter out the door, and soon put her in line for the matchmaking.

"I know you will be able to bring honor to our family," Layla said. "We all believe in you!"

"You can do it, but wait a second!" Erza said.

Lucy stopped, and watched as her grandmother gave Layla Gray. Erza put Juvia under Lucy's dress.

"This cricket is a lucky one," Erza said walking away.

Lucy looked at her weirdly, but chose not to even ask because she might regret the answer. Lucy picked up her dress, and ran over to the line again. People crowded around the matchmaker building, wanting to see the new generation of brides be matched with the perfect guy. Since she is the last one in line, she ended up being in the middle of the now parallel line. Everything was noisy, that is until the matchmaker came out. Lucy recognized her as Porlyusica.

"Lucy Heartfillia." Porlyusica said with venom on her voice.

"Right here!" Lucy said,

"Speaking without permission," she said disappointed.

Lucy cringed at her mistake, and quickly looked at her notes for help. She walked into the building, closing the door behind her. The place smelled like medical herbs, and she liked it, but she needed to stay focused. Porlyusica circled around her, trying to see what the down falls are of her body. Lucy stayed perfectly still for her.

"You're too skinny," Porlyusica said annoyed. Lucy's face turned red with anger. "You have way too big curves, and are wearing too much blush! Learn to do your make-up more properly!"

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"What did you say?"

Lucy stayed quit, and then saw Juvia jump onto Porlyusica's back. Lucy tried to grab the cricket off her shoulder, but Juvia jumped into an unknown place.

"Now, what is the way we girls act?" Porlyusica asked expecting a good answer.

"Girl's must think before we snack-act-that shall bring the family honor!" Lucy said fanning herself.

_Is the room getting hot in here, or is it just me? _Lucy thought nervous. Lucy looked at her notes very quickly; put Porlyusica grabbed her fan, and the wrist with the writing on it. Lucy panicked for a second, but had to relax. The matchmaker let go of her wrist, but the black ink was all over her hand. Lucy gasped. She knew that this wasn't going to end well. Porlyusica put a teakettle, and a teacup in front of Lucy.

"To display a sense of dignity, you must pour tea into a cup to please your future in-laws," Porlyusica said rubbing her hand on her face, making the black ink smudge all over. It looked like a mustache.

While Lucy looked at her do that, she poured the tea onto the table, and panicked a little bit. _Even with everyone praying for me, the ancestors aren't doing anything to help! _Lucy thought sad. Then she started to pour more tea, but into the teacup. That is when she saw Juvia slide out with the tea, and into the cup. She bit her bottom lip, knowing that this _can't _be good. Porlyusica snatched the teacup from her, sniffed it, and sighed happily. She was about to drink it, but Lucy tried to grab it from her. Juvia looked at the old women with horror, but was glad that Lucy was around.

"Uh, can I please have that back?" Lucy asked while standing on the table.

But the lady wouldn't give up her tea, and pulled too hard. Lucy went flying backwards off the table, while the tea went all over Porlyusica's outfit. Juvia hopped into her shirt, and started to jump around. The woman was about to grab Lucy's neck, but the hopping made her jump up and down in shock. She was hopping so much that she fell into a batch of burning hot coals. She screamed in pain.

Outside, Layla, Erza, and Gray heard the bloodcurdling scream from the building. Gray flinched at the noise, and backed up a little bit, his hooves making noise on the pavement. Layla calmed him down.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Erza asked smiling at her daughter.

Layla looked at her mother as if she has two heads.

While in the building, smoke filled the air from the burning coals that burnt throw Porlyusica's clothes. Lucy got her fan, and started to fan her butt, hoping that it will calm down the pain. That failed epically! It made her butt went up in flames, and she screamed again. Juvia jumped out of the woman's shirt, and went right back into her safe cage. Porlyusica ran around in circles, with Lucy trying to put out the fire. The matchmaker busted open the doors, and screamed in pain. Everyone screamed at what they saw, and started to run away from the area, knowing how it will end. Lucy finally had enough of trying to use her fan, and splashed hot tea on Porlyusica.

Porlyusica's make-up started to run down her face, and her hair was drenched. Lucy ran back over to her family. Layla put a hand on her shoulder; Erza put both of her hands on each hip, and Gray put his head over her shoulder in a protective way. Porlyusica marched up to them, anger visible in her features.

"YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT YOU'LL _NEVER_ BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gray tried to bit her, but she walked away from them fast.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home…" Layla said disappointed.

Lucy mounted Gray, and trotted off, leaving two very disappointed family members.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried making it a little longer. I'm also very sorry if it is a little OOC. The next chapter will be up soon! Sorry, for any spelling and Grammar mistakes! **


	4. The Drums of War

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter to "Lucy the Warrior". This is when things will become a little but more filled with action. Let's just say, Lucy will have to make a really big decision next chapter. Sorry if this one is really short. Also, if you all have been wondering about Laxus, he will be in the story… In about a few more chapters. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

_**Chapter Three: The Drums of War **_

Lucy walked Gray into the stable area, and took of his bridle. She watched as her mother shook her head no to her father. The disappointment was _very _visible in their features. Gray nudged her shoulder in a loving way, and Lucy gave him a sad smiled.

"I can't do anything right…" Lucy said sad.

Gray whinnied softly, telling her that everything was going to be fine, but Lucy knew that nothing was going to be fine. Juvia jumped on Lucy's shoulder, and layed down. Lucy looked at the tiny cricket and softly tapped her head. Juvia gave a little smile and layed her head back down. Lucy patted Gray on the neck before leaving the stable. She walked over to the pond and sat down, feeling hopeless.

Was it true that she couldn't bring her family honor? The question kept going through her mind while she sat down by the farm's lake. Lucy ripped a piece of cloth off of her dress, and put it in the water until it was soaking wet. She picked it up, and walked over to the place where she meet with her father in the morning. She got on her knees, and looked at her grandfather's stone, Jellal, and read the words that he said before he died. Jellal was Erza's husband, and everyone missed him very much. He was a nice guy, but a little confused at times.

Lucy wiped the make-up off her face until there was non left. Juvia patted her shoulder, knowing that Lucy won't be able to feel it, but she still wanted to support her owner/friend. The blonde girl slowly got up, walked over the lake, and sat down on a stone bench that was under a Cherry Blossom tree. She stroked a piece of her long blonde hair, hearing someone coming over to her. It was her father. Jude sat down next to her, and watched as the Cherry Blossom flowers fell from the tree. He put a hand on his daughters shoulder. Lucy didn't look at him.

"Well, you certainly had an interesting day, my daughter," Jude said laughing from what his wife told him.

Lucy looked at him surprised. "How are you laughing when I didn't bring the family honor? I let you down; I should have been able to control myself!" Lucy started to complain.

"Well, I think that it wasn't your kind of day. There is always next year," Jude said smiling at his daughter. He caught a Cherry Blossom flower, and put it in Lucy's hair. "You look beautiful. I know one day that you will be able to make a good impression." Jude said hugging his daughter.

Lucy hugged him back. When they broke up the hug, the neighborhood drummer started to play a beat that they knew very well. They both got up, and quickly went over to the entrance to their farm. Layla told Lucy to stay in the farm area. Lucy wanted to see what was going on, and climbed up the side until she was peaking over at the neighborhood. She saw Freed Justine and two other soldiers come riding into the neighborhood on war horses. Lucy saw Freed's long green hair fly in the wind as her rode. The three men halted their horses, and Lucy saw the scrolls.

"Attention everyone!" Freed yelled. Every became silent, and only the wind made a noise. "I'v brought news from the Emperor Makarov that Grimore Heart has invaded Fiore. They are starting in recruit more people from different Hun armies as well, like the Oracion Seis and Death Head's Caucus."

Lucy gasped. _They got past the wall? _Lucy thought horrified. _But, that can't be! That means that father… _Lucy didn't want to think about the rest.

"I need every man from every family to meet at the Fairy Tail camp!" Freed started to name different family members that are males, and the soldiers handed that person a scroll. "The Heartfillia family!"

"No…" Lucy whispered.

Lucy watched as her father handed Layla his cane, and he walked forward while limping. Lucy knew that she had to do something, and fast. She climbed down the wall, and ran out so that she was between her father and the soldier.

"Please sir, my father already served the Emperor once, and got injured. He can't f-" Lucy got cut off when Freed Justine stopped his horse between the soldier and her.

"Silence!" He screamed at her. Lucy backed up. Freed looked at her father. "You better teach her how to hold her tongue in a man's presence! Now, solider, give Mr. Heartfillia the scroll."

"Lucy, you dishonor me…" Jude said.

Lucy was drawn back from his words, and tears started to flow down her cheeks. Erza was right at her side, and brought her into the family farm. She only had enough time to look back her shoulder once, and that is when she saw her father take the scroll that will lead him into war again, and possibly die…

**Once again, I'm so sorry that it is short. Next is one of the very important chapters. I'm so sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! **


	5. Lucy's Decision

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter for "Lucy the Warrior"! Laxus will be introduced very soon! Just keep waiting and I think you'll like his introduction… Well, let's get on with the story! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei! **

_**Chapter Four: Lucy's Decision **_

Lucy wanted to find her father and apologize for her behavior from earlier. She knew that she couldn't go against what Freed said, even though she wanted to. Soon she found him, but didn't go in the room. Jude opened up a cabinet, revealing his army outfit. It was royal blue, with some black in it. The helmet only covered the back and sides of the person's face, out lined with black and filled in with blue. There were shoulder pads, body pads, and boots that had lines of blue and black. It was made of thick material, and just about anything can't pass through it.

Then Lucy saw her father's sword. The handle was a brilliant gold, with red leather connecting the handle to the blade. The blade was bright silver that shined when the light hit it. Jude soon took the sword out of the black case, and started to do the fighting moves with it, without his cane. Lucy then heard the sword fall, and looked to see her father on the ground, gritting his teeth from the pain in his knee. His injured knee. Lucy flinched at the sight, and soon went to help her mother with dinner.

It was diner time for the Heartfillia's, and there was an awkward silence in the air. Lucy and Layla prepared the dinner together, but they only communicated when they talked about the ingredients for the food. The two blondes put the food down on the table, and poured the family tea. Jude was not even looking, or talking to his daughter. To him, she caused way too much shame today, and Lucy was getting the vibe. She sighed and sat down next to her mom. When they started eating, they all just glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally, the silence was broken when Lucy slammed her teacup on the table.

"You shouldn't have to go!" Lucy spat at her father in protest.

"Lucy…" He said calm, but that didn't stop her.

"Fiore has _plenty _of young men to fight! You already fought once." Lucy kept complaining.

"That's enough, Lucy!" Jude yelled. Lucy stopped talking, and looked at her father. Anger was written all over his face. "It's an honor to serve and die for Fiore _and _this family…"

"But-"

"No 'buts'! I know my place, and you should start to learn yours!"

That made Lucy upset and she ran outside, grabbed onto a poll, and cried. Her long blonde hair fell over her face, hiding any tears that she had. Thunder cracked in the sky and soon rain fell with some lightning striking the ground. Lucy soon made her way over to the stone dragon that her family calls Igneel. She sat under it, with her knees up to her chest. Tears stained it, but she stopped crying a little while ago. All she was doing was watching her mother cry about her father going back to war. That's when she made an import decision that could change her life forever.

Lucy walked over to the ancestor's mini temple, lit a little match, and put it up at the iron dragon plate hanging from the ceiling. She bowed her head, and prayed to her ancestors. After that, she quietly made her way around the house, and to the room where she saw her father practice for fighting. She opened up the cabinet, and took out the sword. Lucy got down onto her knees, and flipped her very long hair over her shoulder, she held it with her other hand, and put the sword up to the hair. Thunder boomed when she cut it evenly. Her (now) shoulder length blonde hair bounced when she released it. She grabbed a blue ribbon and tied her hair up into a bun.

She grabbed the army suit, and put it on her. She tied the leather strap around her waist, and soon put on the baggy pants that went with it. She put on the tight black army boots, and put the sword back into its case. She walked over to her parent's room, and took the scroll that Freed gave her father, and replaced it with her favorite book. Lucy walked over to the stable, and opened the door; lightning and thunder appeared and boomed behind her. Gray started to rear and neigh very loudly, loud enough to wake up the neighborhood. She ran up to her horse, and said some words that calmed him down. Gray automatically calmed down, and stopped neighing. Lucy put the tack on her horse, and brought him out of the stable. She looked back at her house once, before moving forward. Lucy opened up the gates to her farm, and mounted Gray. Gray reared in the air, and Lucy moved him into a full-out gallop. They galloped away to go to the Fairy Tail army camp.

The statue of Jellal glowed, and Erza got his message. She got out of bed, and rushed into Layla and Jude's room. She yelled the words with so much sorrow, shock, and anger that made the couple panic.

"Lucy is gone!" Erza yelled.

Jude looked on his side, and saw that his scroll was replaced with his daughter's favorite book. He quickly got out of bed, put on a rob, grabbed his cane, and rushed over to the cabinet with his army suit is in. Jude tore open the doors and saw that his suit was gone. He gasped, and ran out to the stable to see if Gray was still there. He saw the stable doors open, and saw the black stallion was missing too. Then he heard doors banging outside the barn and rushed out in the rain. Thunder boomed when he saw that they were wide open.

"LUCY!" Jude yelled, and then tripped over himself.

The book went flying out of his hand, and landed in front of him, out of his reach. He looked down at the ground and started to cry. Layla ran over to him, and put her arms around his neck. Erza watched the farm entrance door's bang on the wall from the wind. _Jellal… You could have warned me before hand, but thanks for telling us now… _The grandmother thought. Juvia jumped onto the top of the farm walls, and saw that she already left the neighbor hood. Her head lowered in sadness.

"Jude we have to go get her!" Layla said.

"No, if we go and get her, she will be killed," Jude explained. "If the army finds out that she is a girl… They'll kill her as well. We can only pray that she will change her mind and come back to us." Jude said

The three adults and cricket were all worried for Lucy Heartfillia's life.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this! I hope you guys like the story so far. The iron dragon plat thing hanging from the ancestor ceiling is Natsu, not Gajeel. I just wanted to clear that up with you if you got confused. The next chapter is in progress. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	6. Natsu Awakens the Stone Dragon

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the kind reviews! They are the reason why I update this story very frequently. Laxus will be introduced in the next chapter! I'm thinking hard about how I'm going to introduce him! Plus… a few other characters will be introduced next! Anyway, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! **

_**Chapter Five: Natsu Awakens the Stone Dragon**_

It was the next day, and one of the ancestors had to have a family meeting about what Lucy did. The letters on Jellal's grave started to light up, and soon a his spirit appeared. He looked towards the iron dragon plate that was hanging from the ceiling, and touched it.

"Natsu… Awaken." Jellal said.

The iron dragon plate started to sizzle and move. Then, a pink dragon flew in the air, hit the ceiling, and hit the ground hard. He skipped on the tile floor like a stone on water until he stopped. A pink, mini, boy dragon stood up.

"I LIVE!" Natsu said. He looked around. "We'll, I would expect this place to be a little cleaner, but you-"

"Natsu, this isn't the time to criticize the building. We need to handle the situation about Lucy," Jellal shook his head in disproval.

"Oh right! I totally forgot about that weirdo! Why would she do that anyway? Does she want a sex changed _just _to get into the army?" Natsu continued to rant. "But enough of that! I'll bring her back, that's a promise great-"

"NATSU! CAN YOU SHUT UP AND AWAKEN THE OTHERS?!" Jellal yelled.

Jellal passed him a drumstick, and a gong. Natsu picked up the two utensils while mumbling a few curse words. He started yelling for everyone to wake up. The writings on the gravestones started to glow, and then the rest of the ancestors appeared before him. Natsu smirked, and was proud of himself. Jellal nodded approvingly. They started to rant about what Lucy has done, and what will happen to her.

"I'm telling you, that Lucy doesn't know what she had gotten herself into!" An old woman said looking at the professor spirit. "She must get it from your side of the family!"

"Don't look at _me_! She get's it from your side of the family," The professor said.

"Well, we all just have to accept the fact that our great granddaughter is a CROSS-DRESSER!" The older woman yelled the last part at the top of her lungs.

They started bickering back and forth, until one of them grabbed Natsu and pushed him in front of a tiger statue, saying to send the strongest after her. Then the old woman said that he should send at the wisest, pointing Natsu toward a monkey. Then they dropped Natsu, and he grumbled. He climbed until he was on a tiny platform looking down on the other people.

"Well, who should we send then?" The professor asked.

"Oh, you should send me! I'm totally guardian material!" Natsu said. They ancestors started to break down in laughter. Natsu then breathed a tiny bit of fire from his mouth. "See? I can do that! It's pretty hot, huh?"

They laughed even harder at him. He looked at everyone confused.

"_You_? A _guardian_?" The professor asked. "Last time we sent you to help some one; you ended up getting that person killed!" He pointed towards Greg, who was holding his head in his hand.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"There is one person who we can count on… The great stone dragon… Igneel…" Jellal said moving a hand to the window that gave them a good view of the stone dragon.

"What? Why?" Natsu asked.

"You should be going to awaken him at this point, so leave!" Jellal said throwing him outside the building.

"If I awaken him, will I get my position back?" Natsu asked.

Next thing he knew, Jellal threw the gong at his face, and it hit him. He fell down the stairs. _Good for nothing ancestors! _Natsu thought. He walked up to the stone dragon, and started to make a bunch of noise, trying to wake him up. Nothing happened. He tried again, and nothing happened. He started to become annoyed. He started to climb on to him, until he was face to face with the Igneel.

"Well, aren't you going to wake up?" Natsu asked.

Igneel said nothing. He started to wake his face with the gong. Nothing happened. Then he climbed until he was at the ear.

"Hello! Hello! Aren't you going to wake up?" Natsu asked annoyed.

When Igneel didn't answer, he started to whack his ear with the gong. Then a crack was heard. Natsu saw the ear cracking, and he started to panic. When he accidentally whacked it with his elbow, the ear fell off, but thankfully, he caught it. Then the rest of it started to tremble, and it broke apart. Dust filled the air around him, and he coughed. Then Natsu saw Igneel. It was only a head, and the rest of it was rubble. _Oh no! The ancestors are going to kill me when they find out! _Natsu thought.

"Great Igneel, have you awakened?" Jellal asked from the building.

Natsu picked up the head, and spoke in a much higher voice. "Uh, yes I have! I'm the Great Igneel! Have I mentioned that I'm the Great Igneel?"

"Now, you must go fetch our lovely family member, Lucy Heartfillia. The fate of the Heartfillia family lies in your claws…" Jellal said floating away from the window.

"You got it! I'll go a fetch Lucy!" He said while falling back.

Natsu started to fall backwards down the hill, ending with the stone head landing on him. His hands started to find something that he will be able to hold onto, but when he did, his back cracked. _I definitely did something to my back. _Natsu thought in pain. When he was finally about to get the head off him, Natsu saw a blue female cricket in front of him. She started to talk to him.

"What do you mean that I'm retarded? I'm probably smarter then you!" Natsu yelled. "Oh, and yes, it's nice to meet you too Juvia. I'm Natsu. Do you have any idea where Lucy went?"

Juvia started to tell him all the events that lead up until now, and he listened carefully. Then he came up with a plan.

"Thanks for the details, Juvia," Natsu said grateful. "I'll just have to get Lucy into the army, win the war, and then the ancestors will want me back! You really know how to help."

Natsu started to run towards the farm's entrance. Juvia started to follow him.

"What makes you think that you're coming?" Natsu asked.

Juvia started to tell him that she is a lucky cricket.

"What do you mean you're lucky?" Natsu asked running out of the neighborhood. He heard Juvia call him stupid. "Well, you'll look _very_ stupid if I throw one of your antennas across the yard!" Then they ran off to find Lucy.

While that was all happening, the Hun army was galloping away on their horses. They just finished destroying a town, and they felt like the did a good job. The oversized army had smug faces on, knowing that no one can stop them. While riding, Hades sensed something, and made his horse halt. His horse's hooves slid to a stop, and he signaled for every one to stop too. One at a time, they moved their horses to a halt. Hades signaled for his seven best warriors to search the land.

They dismounted their horses, and started to search the land, weapons in hand. Soon, a big thump was heard, and Hades looked to his left to see two Raven Tail scouts face first on the ground. They both looked up at him.

"Hades…" They said.

Hades dismounted his horse, and walked over to them, looking powerful. The two warriors got up on their knees.

"Congratulations boys, you found the Grimore Heart army," Hades said extending his arm to point towards the large army. Everyone chuckled. "We just recruited two more Hun armies… They are Naked Mummy and Eisenwald. Do you mind telling your leader that we will be waiting for them…? I'll _gladly _appreciate it."

They soon got up, and ran away, wanting to get out of there. They had to tell Ivan and the Emperor that they recruited more people. While they were two hundred feet away, Hades scratched his chin as if to think.

"How many does it take to deliver a message?" He asked.

"One." Zancrow said.

He raised his bow, and point aimed it at the slowest one. He pulled back the arrow, and released it. The arrow went throw the slowest ones heart, and he fell down dead.

**The Grimore Heart army is on the move. I'm sorry if this wasn't funny. I tried my best. The next chapter you will meet Laxus, and a few others. I'm sorry if it's short. I'm very sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! **


	7. The Fairy Tail Army Camp

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter! I am sorry for the late update. I'v got a lot going on, trust me. You're going to meet Laxus in this chapter, and I think you are going to like his introduction. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

_**Chapter Six: The Fairy Tail Army Camp**_

Lucy was pacing back and forth, trying to find a good way to say something to the army captain. She would talk to Gray when she came up with something, but he would whinny either a yes, or no. She let out a frustrated sigh, and sat down next to her handsome horse. Dought filled Lucy's mind.

"Gray, do you think that it will take a miracle to get me into the army?" Lucy asked her horse.

Gray layed his head down on her lap, and blew air out of his nose. Lucy laughed, looked beyond the leaves of trees, and saw the Fairy Tail army camp. From what she can see, there are many tents, which means that she will be meeting many people. There is also a big field where she saw two horses grazing. She knew that the horses are the generals. Other then that, she couldn't see anything else. Gray whinnied softly. Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. It's going to take a miracle to get me in the Fairy Tail army…" Lucy smiled sadly.

"Did I just hear someone ask for a miracle?" A voice boomed in Lucy's ear. "If I did, let me hear 'I!'!"

"AH!" Lucy screamed.

"That's close enough!" The voice said.

Lucy and Gray ran behind a boulder, and looked up. There was a dragon behind a wall of fire, and the flames were huge. The eyes seemed to stare down into her soul, and she was paralyzed. _A… dragon? _Lucy though confused.

"Lucy Heartfillia, if you go into that army, and if they find out you're a girl… The penalty is _death!_" The pink dragon with onyx eyes said behind the fire. "But I've got good news! I've been sent by your ancestors, to make sure you don't get killed," A blue cricket took a short break, and the flames died down. The pink dragon said to keep working if she wants to stay. The cricket then put more effort in her work.

"Who _are _you?" Lucy asked.

"Who am I? Who am I?" The pink dragon repeated. "I'm the indestructible, pleasurable Natsu Dragneel."

The tiny pink dragon walked from behind the flames that went away, and smirked. Behind him came Juvia, happy to see Lucy again. Lucy looked at him confused. Gray narrowed his eyes, trotted over to him, and stomped on Natsu until he was an inch in the ground. Lucy calmed Gray down, and picked up Natsu by his back.

"My ancestors sent a _lizard _to look after me? You've got to be kidding," Lucy said annoyed, and poked him in the back.

Natsu slapped her hand away. "I'm a _dragon_, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing," Natsu said while his tongue came out of his mouth and made a hissing-like noise.

"You're, um, _tiny_,"

"Well, of course! I'm travel sized for your trip," Natsu said putting his hands behind his head. "If I was my real size, your cow here will die of fright," Natsu said patting Gray's muzzle. Gray bit his hand, and Natsu yelped him pain. "Down Bessie!" He said pointing to the ground with his good hand.

Natsu started to climb around the bamboo that was near Lucy. She either was having an argument with her self-saying that he is a creepier, or just messed up.

"Let's just say, my powers can see right through your armor!" Natsu said looking at her chest.

Lucy saw this, covered herself up, and slapped Natsu off the bamboo. He started to say that she dishonored everything. Lucy panicked, and covered Natsu's mouth with her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous," Lucy apologized.

"It's alright, but you're going to have to trust me, and don't you slap me no more! You got that?" Natsu said pointing a figure at Lucy.

Lucy nodded. Natsu smiled and waved his hand as if saying to follow him. The blonde haired warrior smiled, and followed the dragon with her horse close behind her. Once she was at the gate of the Fairy Tail army, Natsu was on Lucy's shoulder, giving support.

"Okay, shoulders need to be spread apart, knees together, lower legs out, and strut." Natsu said.

Lucy walked the way Natsu said, and people practicing fighting, making swords, and making food stooped what they were doing, and looked at her weirdly. Next thing she knew, she was in a tent where boys were using chopsticks as toenail clippers, picking their nose, or just talking to another warrior.

"They are disgusting," Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"They're men, so you're going to have to be tough like that guy over there." Natsu said pointing to the man he was talking about.

The man had long spiky, wild black hair that went down to his waistline. He had three piercing over each eye where eyebrows should be, three on each side of his nose, two on his chin, four on each ear, and four on both of his arms. On his right arm, there are four battle scars. He is Gajeel Redfox. A random person showed him a tattoo saying, "This will protect him from harm". Gajeel thought for a minute, and punched the person in the gut where the tattoo is. The person fell unconscious and another man laughed.

This man had orange hair in a ponytail, and black eyes laughed, and patted Gajeel on the back saying that how funny that was. His name is Jet. Gajeel cracked his knuckles, and saw Lucy staring at him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Gajeel asked annoyed.

Lucy gulped, and slowly backed away. Jet looked at her funny, and just shook his head.

"Punch him, that's how men say hello." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear.

Lucy did what he said, and punched Gajeel in his shoulder, and was pushed back into a fat stomach that only belonged to Reedus Jonah. Reedus had brown hair that was very curly and black eyes with glasses over them.

"Gajeel, did you make a friend?" Reedus asked.

"Now slap Gajeel on the butt, they like that." Natsu smirked.

Lucy slapped Gajeel on the butt, and Gajeel looked at her with rage in his eyes. The red eyed man picked Lucy up by the armor, and started to threaten her. Gajeel's face was red with anger.

"I'm going to punch you so hard; it will make your ancestors dizzy!" Gajeel lifted his fist while saying that.

Lucy braced for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Reedus holding Gajeel, rocking him back in forth while singing a calming song. Gajeel's face went back to the color it was, and relaxed. Reedus checked if he was better, and Gajeel nodded. He set the short-tempered warrior down, and started to talk to Jet.

"You ain't worth my time, Chicken Boy," Gajeel said walking away.

Lucy walked away, but Natsu made things a lot worse then they should be.

"Chicken Boy?! Trying say that to my face you Limp Noodle!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel's face turned red in anger again, and ran at Lucy. Lucy ducked, and Gajeel accidentally punched Jet three times, giving him a black eye. Gajeel apologized, and went back to searching for that troublesome "boy". Lucy got up, but was thrown by Gajeel. She went right into Reedus. Reedus fell over onto his back, and saw the "boy" that was causing the havoc. Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Gajeel, and Jet running at her with their fists raised. She jumped off Reedus, and ran away. They started a brawl on Reedus' stomach.

Jet pointed to where Lucy was running, and the three followed her. She ran into a chicken coop, and hide behind chickens. The three of them ran in and out, being covered with feathers, broken eggs, and chickens in their arms. Thinking that the "boy" who caused havoc went that way, and near the long line of warriors waiting for a bowl of rice. Jet stopped in time, Gajeel stopped in time, but Reedus' big stomach hit the back of Gajeel, causing him to fall over onto Jet, Jet fell over onto a person. The line of hungry warriors looking like dominos that were falling over. Even the bowl of rice and the chef fell over.

Lucy stopped and saw the mess that was made. All the warriors looked up at her with glares that could kill. They slowly got up and walked over to her very slowly.

"Hey guys," Lucy said in a man voice while backing up nervously.

While that was going on, Ivan Dreyar (leader of the Raven tail army), and Freed Justine were at a meeting with the general of the Fairy tail Army Camp, Laxus Dreyar, son of Ivan Dreyar. Laxus has short spiky blonde hair, orange eyes (in the manga, he has orange eyes, not blue), and a scar going down his right eye that looked like a lightning bolt. He was very well built man, and has good army training.

"The Grimore Heart army has attacked here, and here," Ivan said pointing to the places where the Huns have attacked with a crop*. "My troops will meet him here, and stop Hades. You, Laxus, will be the captain for this army, Fairy Tail,"

"Are you sure sir, Laxus is still a young man." Freed said unsure.

"Everything will be fine, Freed. Laxus was the top student in his training class, has good military lineage, and has a good brain in that skull of his. I have no dought that he will train them good," Ivan said. "Well, I'll be taking my leave. Freed, I will be expecting a full report every week. Laxus, I wish you good luck." Ivan said leaving the tent.

"And I _won't _leave anything out." Freed said walking out of the tent.

Laxus stood up as well, and tied his sword to his belt. _Laxus Dreyar, captain of the greatest troops of all time. That doesn't sound half-bad… _He thought. He stepped out of the tent to see Freed and Ivan looking dumbfounded. He saw what they saw, and his eyes widened. His own troops that he has to train were beating each other up. Ivan sighed, got on his horse, and galloped away with his huge army behind him.

"Day one," Freed said while writing down the progress so far.

Laxus let out a breath and looked up at everyone. "Soldiers!"

Everyone stopped fighting, but Gajeel punched Jet one more time. They stood up in a perfect line, and pointed to Lucy, who was laying on the ground, with no scratch on her.

"He started it!" They said.

Laxus walked up to Lucy, and picked her up by her armor. Lucy kept a straight face on, but on the inside, she was squealing with joy. Not only is she happy that the captain stopped them, but he is _hot_.

"You, what do you think you're doing?" Laxus asked strict.

"Well, you know, I get those manly needs, and you just got to punch something," Lucy spat on the ground, but the spit didn't come out of her mouth, it just dangled.

Laxus looked disgusted, and Freed looked at Lucy weird. Lucy gave Laxus the scroll she got from her father, and he looked over it.

"Jude Heartfillia?" Laxus asked confused.

"That's not Jude, that's his son. I didn't know that he had a son!" Freed said amazed.

"Well, he doesn't talk about me much," Lucy said in a man's voice still, and spits again. The same thing happened, and the spit dangled.

"I can see why, the boys an absolute lunatic…" Freed whispered in Laxus' ear.

Laxus nodded as if to agree. The Fairy tail army looked at Lucy weird, and she turned red with embarrassment.

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?" Laxus asks.

Lucy tried to come up with something, but couldn't come up with anything.

"You commanding officer just asked you a question," Freed said angry.

"Loke, try Loke," Natsu whispered.

"It's Loke."

"Though Loke did try to steal my girl-" Natsu was cut off when Lucy grabbed his head so he wouldn't talk anymore.

"Loke?" Laxus asks.

"Yeah, it's Loke."

"Well, thanks out new friend Loke; you will spend the entire night picking up ever single grain of rice. Then tomorrow, the real training begins." Laxus said walking away.

The army groaned, and then glared at Lucy (now Loke) with hatred. _This is going to be a long night… _Lucy and Natsu thought.

**Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long update!**

***Crop- A whip that makes the horses listen to you better while riding them. It doesn't hurt them; it feels like someone is tapping them. **

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll update ASAP! **


	8. Harsh Training

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter! I'm going to have a lot of free time for a couple of months, so you'll be seeing me update this story a lot, and possibly see a new story unfold. I'm still trying to figure out which pairing it will be for it. Of course, it will be Fairy Tail! Anyway, thank you everyone for the kind reviews so far! I really appreciate it! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Disney owns Mulan! **

_**Chapter Seven: Harsh Training **_

Birds were chirping, the horses that belonged to Laxus and Freed were grazing near their owners tents, and Gray was grazing right next to Lucy's tent. His black tail swished a few times, and he moved his head over to the entrance of the tent. He saw Natsu enter with Juvia. He shocked his head, and went back to grazing. Natsu twisted Juvia's antennas a few times, put her in Lucy's face, and let go of the antennas. It made a noise that sounded like an alarm clock, and Lucy's upper body shot up faster then anyone could blink.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Natsu yelled. "Come, get up!"

Lucy fell back down onto the sleeping bag, and pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to sleep. The pink dragon pulled the covers off Lucy, and she shivered. Natsu prepared a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs, and rice. He made the eggs look like eyes, and the bacon into a smile. Lucy slowly got up, and Natsu showered her it. She smiled at him, and patted him on the head. Juvia jumped on her shoulder, and Lucy patted her little head with a finger.

Next thing Lucy knew, Natsu was shoving the food into her mouth, making her cheeks look like chipmunk cheeks. Some of the rice fell out of her mouth, and salvia dripped down her mouth. Juvia jumped off her shoulder, and landed on Natsu's.

"Okay, we've got a big day ahead of us," Natsu said serious. "So remember, if some guy wants to fight you, you've got to beat the guys butt," Natsu said.

"But I don't want to beat that guys butt," Lucy said with her mouth full.

Natsu sighed. "At least show me your war face, Lucy!" Lucy just looked at him with her mouth still full. "Yeah, my bunny slippers just ran away…"

The female blonde-haired woman swallowed her food, and growled at Natsu while baring her not-so-pointy-but-white-teeth. Natsu gave her a thumbs up, and let her finish the breakfast he prepared for her. Gray poked his head through the tent door, and neighed a few things Lucy couldn't understand. Natsu knew what he said though.

"What do you meant that the troops just left?" Natsu asked.

Lucy gasped, put on her training clothes and shoes, and ran out of the tent. Natsu ran a few feet saying that she forgot her sword, but let it drop since he remembered that it was training today. He put the sword back in the tent, and headed up to a hill where he could get a good look of the training, with Juvia following him.

Freed walked around yelling out stuff. "Order, people order!"

"I would like rice with some bacon!" Reedus yelled.

"Also some nice peeled shrimp!" Jet added laughing.

Freed rolled his eyes, and went to go get Laxus. After Freed left, Lucy ran over to everyone. They all stopped what they were doing, and looked at the blonde "boy" walking towards them. Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus gave each other a look, and looked back at "Loke".

"Looks like our new friend Loke slept in this morning," Jet said. "Loke, are you hungry?" Jet said giving Gajeel a look.

"Well, I'm about to give you a knuckle sandwich!" Gajeel said picking up Lucy by her shirt.

Lucy covered her face with her hands, waiting for the blow to come. Gajeel was interrupted when Laxus yelled for them to line up. Laxus walked over to them, with Freed close behind him writing down everything. The soldiers lined up in an even line. Lucy watched as Laxus took of his white jacket, showing his well-formed six-pack, muscular arms and shoulders. _Oh. My. God! He is so hot without a shirt! _Lucy thought. Laxus walked over to where the weapons are, and got a bow and arrow.

"Alright everyone, today, the real training begins," Laxus said walking by everyone. "If anyone has any abjections, they will answer to me."

"Oh, tough guy…" Gajeel mumbled.

"Gajeel," Laxus said pointing the bow and arrow at him. Everyone backed up, leaving Gajeel out in the open. Gajeel's eyes widened. Laxus pointed the arrow to the top of a wooden poll, and released it. It struck the poll. "Thank you for volunteering,"

Gajeel let out breath. _For a second there I thought he was going to kill me! _Gajeel thought uneasy. Freed put down his pen and clipboard, and got a heavy box for Laxus. He walked over to the captain. Laxus opened up the box, and pulled out two golden rings with thick black straps attached to them. He walked over to Gajeel, put the golden ring on Gajeel's left arm, and lifted it up.

"This represents pride," Laxus said letting go of Gajeel's left arm. Gajeel fell onto the ground from the weight. Laxus walked over to the other side of Gajeel, picked up his right arm, and put the other golden ring on his arm. "This one represents strength. Gajeel, I would like you to climb up that wooden poll and retrieve the arrow. Actually, after Gajeel is done, you will all try it!" Laxus said.

Gajeel got up, and adjusted to the extra weight on his arms. He walked up to the wooden poll, jumped on it, and started to climb it as fast as he can. After about a few feet, Gajeel stopped and started to slide. His face filled with panic. _Why do I need this extra weight!? _Gajeel though angrily. As Gajeel started to slip more, he bit into the wood, but that didn't help him. He slid faster down, his teeth leaving teeth marks on the wooden poll. His butt hit the ground, and he slowly got up, gave the golden rings to Jet, and walked away picking wood out of his canine-like teeth.

Jet adjusted the golden rings and started to climb up the poll. He got farther then Gajeel, but the rings pulled his hands off the wooden poll, with his legs still connected to it. He started to flip down the poll. When he was near the ground, the back of his head hit the wooden poll, and he flipped over onto his stomach. Jet got up slowly, while massaging his chin, and handed the heavy rings to Reedus. Reedus started to climb the poll, and didn't make it so far. He fell off the wooden poll, and landed on the ground. Hard. The impact with the ground made the poll fly in the air about four feet, and land back into its hole. Reedus turned red with embarrassment, and handed the rings to Lucy.

Lucy adjusted the straps, and started to climb the poll, but didn't make it far. She slid down, and hit her butt. She gave the rings back to Freed, and rubbed her butt while walking away. She hid her embarrassment from Laxus, and walked back on line until she was next to Gajeel. _We've got a long way to go… _Laxus thought frustrated. He picked up many mini wooden polls at once, and threw them in the air to the soldiers in training. Everyone caught one, but Gajeel caught Lucy's. Lucy glared at Gajeel and put her hands on her hips. The man grinned evilly, put the poll behind her knees, and made her fall over. Gajeel threw the poll down next to her, and whistled innocently. Lucy glared at him while picked up the poll.

Laxus got himself a poll, and Freed set up two pots next to him. He put the poll in front of him, and twirled it around, connecting the poll to the pot handles, and throwing them in the air. Everyone gasped, watched how the pots came back down, and watched as Laxus destroyed them easily. Everyone put the polls in front of them, and waited for instructions. While Laxus was giving instructions, Jet snuck over to where Lucy was standing, and put a huge beetle down her shirt. Lucy's eyes widened and she sucked in air to keep from screaming. She started to thrash the poll everywhere, knocking down people in the process. While she was knocking down everyone, Natsu found a big rock on the hill he was on, picked it up, and started to beat his head with it. Juvia just looked at Lucy worried. When everyone was on the ground in pain, Laxus used the poll to help get over to Lucy faster by doing poll volts. Lucy accidentally hit Laxus in the stomach, and he grabbed the poll from her. He got in her face, and Natsu was about to go down there to give him a lesson, but Juvia held him back. Freed wrote down the progress.

The next thing for training was shooting an arrow with an apple on it, and to hit a target right on the spot that was on a tree. Laxus shot three arrows with an apple on each one. The three hit the three targets perfectly. Everyone followed his lead, and missed epically. Arrows with apples went in every direction. Mulan was behind everyone, and Natsu put the apple on the arrow. When she was just about to shoot it, Laxus gave her a stern look, and she just smiled innocently.

After practicing with the bow and arrows, they went to a cliff. Laxus stood on the edge with a bucket of water on his head. He had a poll in his hand. A few of the warriors threw rocks at him, and he deflected them. No water spilled, nothing bad happened. _He is a perfect warrior. _Lucy thought. Laxus called her up, and she walked over to the cliff where Laxus was standing. She gulped, put the bucket of water on her head, and held the poll. She was very off balanced, and water was spilling out of the bucket. Gajeel, Reedus, and Jet had evil grins on their faces, and threw the rocks at her. Lucy ducked from one, and the bucket fell on her head, making the entire water spill on her. She started to randomly slash the poll anywhere. She hit one, and it flew into Reedus' stomach. It just bounced off, and he just looked at it. Laxus glared at Lucy, and she just stared.

Laxus lead the group over to the river, and they all rolled up their baggy pants. Laxus showed them how to catch a fish with their bare hands. He caught one, and held it up for everyone to see. Gajeel and Lucy stood next to each other, and did what he did. Lucy caught something, but it wasn't a fish. It was Gajeel's foot. She looked into the water, saw him under it, and bubbles came out of his mouth. She smiled as an apology, and slowly put his foot back into the water. It was night, and the next part made everyone nervous. Reedus and Gajeel were running through a field with arrows on fire, and they were flying everywhere. Reedus just dodged one, and ran out of the field. Gajeel was running, tripped over himself, and an arrow got him in the butt. He screamed and jumped in pain.

The next day, Jet was going to break a thick white marble stone with his head. He hit the marble, but his head bounced back up with a black eye, and a few teeth gone. Laxus and Lucy were doing hand-to-hand combat. Laxus roundhouse kicked Lucy in the eye, and she flew into a tree. Lucy now had a black eye, and could not wait until she got some ice. Natsu twisted a towel, and nice cold water fell on her. She let out a breath. Juvia was fanning her. Gray looked at his owner/ friend worriedly. Reedus walked slowly on wooden polls sticking out of water, and stopped. Laxus stopped, and it caused a pile up behind him. It was that night, and everyone started to practice firing cannons. There was a hay statue that was representing Hades, and they had to shoot it. They fired the cannons and each on missed. Lucy lit hers, but Jet "accidentally" knocked it over. Lucy pulled it up until it was vertical. It shot, and she was covered in black sulfur. The cannon head went over every single tent except for Freed's. He just walked out when the cannon exploded. His tent was destroyed, and he was covered with black sulfur. Freed glared, knowing who it was. Laxus was on the hill, and rubbed his temples in frustration, seeing that no one was able to get the arrow yet from the wooden poll.

It was sunset the next day, and everyone was carrying five gallons of water on each side of the poll (which equals ten) that was on their shoulders. Freed (who was riding his horse and writing down the progress) pointed over to Lucy, who was falling way behind. She fell over and was almost knocked out. Natsu and Juvia tried to get her up, but hid in her shirt when Laxus came over and took the poll away from her. Lucy looked up in time to see his disappointed look. She looked down in shame, knowing that no matter what she does, she can never please him. Laxus ran back to the camp. It was that night, and Lucy was walking back to her tent while rubbing her sore arm. She looked up and saw Laxus leading Gray, with everything packed up, and handed the reins over to her. Lucy knew what this meant, she needs to go home. She started to walk away, but then saw the shadow of the poll.

She looked up, and saw the golden rings still lying around it. Gray knew what was coming next. He knew that his owner/friend didn't give up that easily. Lucy grabbed the golden rings, and tied the black straps on her wrists. She looked up at the arrow. Gray whinnied softly as encouragement. She jumped on the poll, but then fell off it. She then looked at the golden rings, and threw them around the poll until they were tied together. That's when she started to climb. The sun started to rise, and Reedus walked out of his tent and gasped. He saw "Loke" almost at the arrow. Everyone soon woke up, and went outside to see the same thing. They crowded around the poll, cheering her on. Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus are cheering the loudest out of everyone. Lucy slipped a little bit, but held on. She pulled herself back up, sweat running down her face. Soon Laxus came out of his tent, and saw an arrow fly down in front of him. He got startled, but looked up to see "Loke" sitting on top of the poll. Everyone cheered and thrusted their fists in the air. Lucy smiled down at Laxus. Laxus smirked, and he was glad to admit that he was impressed.

They did the arrows with the apples again, and everyone hit the targets on the tree perfectly. Lucy was running ahead of everyone else that was running with only ten gallons of water on their shoulders, but Lucy was carrying twenty gallons with no problem. Laxus and Lucy fought again, and she was able roundhouse kick him in the chin, fly onto his back, and he smiled. _This kid keeps getting better and better! _Laxus thought. Reedus was able to do back hand springs on the wooden polls sticking out of the river, and everyone ran on them like they were doing it for centuries. Laxus threw the polls over to everyone. Just like last time, Gajeel caught Lucy's, but he handed it over to her with a smile on his face. "Loke" smiled back and accepted the poll. They practiced fighting with it as if it was a sword. Gajeel was able to run threw the field with the burning arrows without a problem. Jet was able to break the marble in half with his head. Lucy caught fish with her bare hands, and they were able to blow up the hay statue of Hades. Laxus smiled at their progress. Freed wrote down everything, not leaving anything out.

While the Fairy tail army was training, the Grimore Heart army grew in size. Hades recruited more Hun armies. He climbed a tree, and cut the top part off so he could get a better view of the mountains that were in front of him, well, miles away from him. He heard his other warriors call him, and jumped down from the tree he was on. Hades landed perfectly, and watched as his seven best warriors circled around him.

"What did you need to talk about with us, sir?" Asuma asked.

"I need you to take a good look at this doll," Hades said passing it to Asuma.

Asuma sniffed it, and recognized the scent. "It smells like pine, from the high mountains,"

He then passed it onto Rustyrose, who picked up a white hair from it. "White horse hair, from imperial scouts,"

Rustyrose passed it to Zancrow. He found black stuff, and rubbed it on his fingers. "Sulfur, from cannons," He said handing the doll back to Hades.

Hades grinned, knowing which army was waiting for him. "The only way to get to the emperor is through Mt. Hakobe," Hades said.

"But the imperial army is there. Do you think we can avoid them easily?" Zancrow asked grinning like a maniac

Hades nodded. "We can. So, we should give them a _warm _welcome, and give the girl back her doll. I bet she is missing it right now…" Hades then laughed.

**I tried to make this chapter long, since my other ones are short. Hades has something up his sleeve, don't ya think? I hoped you liked the new chapter. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! **


	9. Natsu Bites Butts

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter! I cannot believe that I'm already this far into the story. I'm proud of my self. I'm also very sorry that I disappointed people in the last chapter. I knew I should have put the song, but I just don't want to. Sorry, I'm lazy. I hope this one is funny and doesn't disappoint people. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Disney owns Mulan!**

_**Chapter Eight: Natsu Bites Butts **_

It was nighttime at the Fairy Tail camp. The troops have been going through a lot of training, and have improved greatly. Thankfully, no one has found out that "Loke" is actually a girl named Lucy, and Lucy is thankful for that. Not to mention Natsu has been keeping his big mouth shut. He knew what would happen if they found out. They would kill her, not giving her second chances, and not hearing out why she acted as a boy.

Lucy pushed those thoughts out of her head, and she stripped down into her birthday suit to bathe in the pond. Gray was eating grass near by, enjoying the peaceful time he is having. Natsu's eyes are covered by his ears, and Juvia's eyes are closed too. Only Natsu doesn't like the idea about her taking a bath. Yes she smells, but the boys are bound to notice a couple of things that are different.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked worried.

"Yes. Natsu, I'm very sure," Lucy said in a calm tone. "The boys are too busy eating the rice the chef made tonight. I'll be fine,"

"I know that, but people finish early. You never know, someone will come here to take a bath, and see your true identity," Natsu countered.

"If you're so worried, go stand a watch. Whistle if anyone comes, okay?" Lucy said jumping into the pond.

Natsu moved his hands trying to find a towel, and Juvia handed him one. He smiled and rushed over to Lucy. He opened up the towel, telling her to get in it. The blonde women just rolled her eyes, and swam away. Natsu huffed in annoyance and walked back over to Juvia. _Girls and their personal hygiene. It's honestly TOO troublesome! _Natsu thought. _Although, I was getting fond of that corn chip smell. _Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when three boys threw their underwear on him. He allowed only one eye to open and saw Gajeel, Reedus, and Jet undressing. Natsu panicked, trying to figure out how to whistle. He tried multiple times, but no noise came out. That's when he ran over to the water.

Lucy heard people coming, and her eyes widened. _Why didn't Natsu whistle?! _She thought while hiding behind a big rock. Gajeel and Jet ran right into the water. They swam out a little bit, and waited for Reedus to come and join in swimming. Reedus dipped his big toe in, walked backwards a few yards, ran, and did a cannonball into the water. Gajeel and Jet laughed when they flipped over in the big wave that their very big friend caused. Lucy tried to hide behind the rock more, but Gajeel spotted her.

"Hey, it's Loke!" Gajeel said pointing to the rock Lucy was hiding behind.

Lucy sunk deep into the water so that you only saw her neck and face. She waved at the boys and tried to swim away. Jet swam backwards over to her (with a lily pad covering his private area), and held out a hand.

"Look, we had a rough start," Jet said grinning. "So, let's become friends. I'm Jet,"

"Loke," Lucy said in a mans voice.

The two of them shook hands while grinning. She back up a little bit, but only to bump into the big stomach of Reedus.

"I'm Reedus Jonah. Nice to meet you Loke!" Reedus said smiling.

"Hello Reedus…" Lucy said though her teeth.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, king of the rock," Gajeel said standing on a rock completely naked. Lucy held back a squeal, and turned to look away. "And there is nothing you three can do about it." He challenged.

Jet bumped Lucy's shoulder, and got into a fighting position. "Oh yeah? I bet Loke and I can take you!"

Lucy started to swim away, covering her eyes so she wouldn't peak at Gajeel. "I don't want to take him on…"

"But Loke! We have to fight!" Jet said surprised.

"Well, we can just close our eyes, and swim around," Lucy said backing away from him.

Don't get her wrong, she is glad that she made three new friends, but if she were to fight, they would see stuff that no man should see. Jet started to pull Lucy towards the rock, and she tried to get out of his grip. Then Jet yelped in pain, and said that something bit his butt while rubbing it. Natsu's head popped out from under the water, saying what a nasty flavor.

"SNAKE!" Jet yelled running through the water.

Reedus and Gajeel's eyes widened when their friend yelled that. Lucy took the chance to get out of the water. She whistled for Gray to come, and he cantered over to her, giving her the black that was on his back. She wrapped it around herself, and exited the water. Natsu grabbed onto Gray's tail when they walked away. Jet, Gajeel, and Reedus climbed the rock, trying to get out of the water. Once the three were seated on the rock, they relaxed.

"Some king of the rock!" Jet said.

Gajeel pushed Jet back into the water. Lucy pushed all of the water out of her hair, and flipped it over her shoulder. Over time, she got used to having shoulder length hair, and liked the style way better then her waist-length hair. Natsu walked right next to her while brushing his teeth.

"That was vile! You owe me big!" Natsu said putting more toothpaste into his mouth, and continued to brush his teeth.

"Thanks Natsu. I promise that won't happen again," Lucy said. "Plus, I never want to see a naked man again."

Just when Lucy said that, the rest of the troops ran past her butt-naked. She froze in her spot, with her eyes wide open. _Why me? _Lucy thought. Natsu looked at her, and said that he isn't going to bite any more butts. Gray shook his head in disgust. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Juvia went back to their tent. Lucy quickly put her hair up, put on her pajamas, and walked out of the tent to go get something to eat since she took a bath before dinner. When she was walking by Laxus' tent, she stopped and eavesdropped. Laxus and Freed were arguing over something. She made Natsu and Juvia go up into a tree, and told Gray to go back to her tent.

Laxus was glaring daggers at Freed. Freed has no right to say that his troops aren't good soldiers when they completed their training. The turned from people who didn't know that they were doing, to people who knew what weapons to use in different situations, know how to defend themselves and comrades, and know how to properly aim a cannon, etc.. However, Freed thought other wise. In his eyes, they are still sloppy in their fighting, need to buff up some more, and act like gentlemen. The two glared at each other, and stood up at the same time.

"Those boys aren't fit to be soldiers, like you are to be captain!" Freed spat at Laxus. "They will never last a minute against Grimore Heart!"

Laxus growled as Freed left the tent to go take a bath. As he walked out, he saw Loke walking in some direction. Lucy could clearly see that Laxus was beyond mad, so she tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch," Lucy said in a mans voice. Laxus continued to walk past her. "Or not. If it this makes things better, I think that you're a great captain,"

Laxus stopped, looked over his shoulder, and continued to walk a second later. Lucy let out a sigh. Why was she kidding her self? She knew that she didn't have a chance with him. Laxus thinks that she is a man, not a woman. She knew that she couldn't just say "Hey! I'm actually a woman, and I think I fell head-over-heels for you!" Yeah, that wouldn't work out so well. Natsu came down from the tree with Juvia, and crossed his arms, looking at her with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"You like him, don't you?" Natsu asked.

"No…" Lucy lied.

"Well, we can be all lovey-dovey after the war. So right now, go to your tent!" Natsu said pointing in the direction of their tent.

Lucy sighed, and walked over to it, skipping dinner. Natsu watched her leave, and walked over to Freed's tent, with Juvia close behind. Freed came out of his tent in a robe, slippers, and a towel holding up his green hair. Once Natsu saw that he was gone, the two creatures went into his tent. He read over his letter to Ivan Dreyar, crumbled it, and threw it in the nearest garbage can. Juvia knew that he would want her to write a new letter that would sound like the general. She put her little tiny legs in ink, and started to write. Natsu smiled at Juvia, glad that she finally knew her job.

After the blue cricket finished the letter, Natsu read over it while Juvia rubbed her little legs on a towel. Natsu crumbled the paper, and asked her to make it sound more urgent. Juvia did what he asked. Once Natsu read it over, he folded it to look like an envelop, and ran out of the tent. Juvia jumped on his shoulder as he left the tent. They both climbed onto Gray's back, and the dragon smiled. Gray squirted water out of teeth at Natsu. The dragon fell onto the ground, and mumbled a few curse words. Juvia blew the horse a kiss, and went to find Natsu, leaving a confused horse behind. Freed exited the water with his face red. He was mad at those soldiers for feeding a raccoon one of his slippers.

"You mean owe me a new pair of slippers!" Freed yelled flapping his one slipper in the air. "And I don't squeal like a girl… AH!" Freed mumbled, but then screamed like a girl.

"Urgent news from the general," Said a guy on a panda.

Natsu was behind the fake soldier directing his hands, while Juvia moved the mouth as he talked. Freed just looked at the panda confused.

"What? Never seen a black and white before?" The fake soldier said.

Freed looked at the fake soldier weird (Freed doesn't know that it's fake). He took the piece of paper, and asked a question that made Natsu flip. "Who are you?"

"The question is _who are you?_! This is a war man! There is no time for stupid questions!" Natsu made the fake soldier flick Freed's nose. "I should have you hanged for not reading something urgent!"

With that said, Natsu made the panda go up a tree. Freed read over the letter, and his eyes widened. He searched around for the mysterious soldier guy, but couldn't find him anywhere. _It would be better if I told Laxus! _Freed thought. He ran into his tent, got dressed, and ran over to Laxus' tent.

"Laxus!" He called when he entered. The said man stood up at Freed's expression and actions. "Urgent news from the general! We are meeting at the front!"

While the two discussed what going on, Natsu and Juvia high fived for not getting Lucy out of the war. Tomorrow, they head off to find Grimore Heart.

**Should the rating be changed because of what happened in this chapter? I need your opinion. Do you also think that the characters are a little OC? I know that Freed is very loyal to Laxus, and will not argue with him, but I had to go with what went with Mulan. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry, for any spelling and Grammar mistakes. **


	10. The Burned Down Village

**Authors Note: Yay, I'm already at chapter nine! I can't believe it! I think that there might be twelve chapters to this, thirteen most. I don't know. Anyway, let us continue with the story. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Disney owns Mulan. **

_**Chapter Nine: The Burned Down Village **_

The Fairy Tail troops are finally off to war. They have their armor on, and they have their swords at their sides. Lucy is next to Gray, who is pulling the cart with all of the cannons. Laxus and Freed were on their horses, and are leading the group to their destination. Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus stayed close to their new friend. Natsu and Juvia were in the cannon wagon talking about the war. Everyone's feet hurt, and they were acting as if it didn't bother them.

All of this walking was annoying, but it's worth it. Lucy got an amazing view of the mountains. She sighed in content, but noticed that she was stepping in something wet. She looked up and saw that they were now walking over a waterfall. _Wow, this is so beautiful… _Lucy thought. Once they walked over the waterfall, they reached a cow field. She saw Gajeel look at them.

"Now I know how cattle feel…" Gajeel complained, but kept a stoic face.

Lucy nodded in agreement, and looked over at the cattle grazing. Gray nudged his owner with his head, and Lucy smiled. She patted Gray's neck, telling him that he is doing a good job. They started to climb up a mountain, and the troops started to drag their feet. Lucy wanted to ride her horse, but who was going to carry the cannons? You cannot leave them out here; they need them for when the battle comes. They soon started to walk in a river to get to the other side. They held up their swords, trying not to get them wet. Gajeel accidentally tripped in the water, and a fish popped out. With one hand, Reedus caught it, and smiled. Lucy chuckled and helped Gajeel. The red-eyed man mumbled a thank you, and a few curse words.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Jet called over to them.

Lucy, Gajeel, and Reedus turned around to see Jet, but looking a little different. The skinny Jet they once knew looked like a body builder with all the water in his armor. When he flexed his "muscles" a certain way, the water sprayed out of the armor. The three of them broke down into laughter. Laxus looked over his shoulder to see what his soldiers were laughing at. Then he saw Jet and the water squirting out of him. He chuckled, and turned his head to the front. Freed saw what Jet did, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"If that was your true build, you could impress the ladies," Reedus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, it's not like I have a woman at home," Jet said upset. "Though, I would like to think that women would think that I'm a major find,""I hope a certain women can cook me all the meals I want," Reedus said dreamily.

Gajeel just grunted. "I just hope one could admire my battle scars…" He said looking at his right arm.

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Typical men… _She thought. They continued to walk, and soon entered a cornfield. The soldiers were whistling at the women who were working. What made it worse for Lucy was when Natsu whistled, and the girls giggled, thinking that it was her who whistled. She sent a quick glare at Natsu, who just shrugged it off. After all of the nice weather, they soon reached Mt. Hakobe. Snow was falling down in perfect flakes. Lucy was thankful that this armor was keeping her warm. Jet had to drag away Gajeel from building snow women. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to walk in the snow. When Lucy wasn't looking, Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus were about to throw snowballs at her, but stopped.

The troops eyes widened in shock. Before them was a village, but it was burned down. Things were still on fire, and you can only see the wood that outlined the houses. The stonewall that protected the village was broken. They entered through the entrance. Everyone was at a lose of words. Freed dismounted his bay mare, and handed her off to a soldier. The bell that used to belong to a church was ringing a tune. Not a happy tune, but a depressing one that you would usually find at a funeral. Laxus told to the troops to look for survivors. Lucy patted Gray on the neck. A soldier said that he would watch him while "he" looked.

Lucy nodded thanks and walked away. Natsu and Juvia looked out of the wagon with scared faces. While walking, Lucy found a doll that used to belong to a little girl, and picked it up. She kept it close to her heart, and closed her eyes for a silent prayer. She heard a horse neigh, and turned around to see Laxus' horse freak out when a left over building fell down, but the captain kept his white stallion under control. Laxus rode his horse right next to Lucy, and dismounted. Lucy could clearly see the shock and worry in his eyes.

"This is strange," Laxus said. "My father should have been here by now…"

"Captain!" Freed called.

Laxus and Lucy walked over to him, and saw him pointing at something. Once they got close, they saw what he was pointing at. Their eyes widened. The Raven tail army layed dead in front of them. There was even more armies that tried to help Raven Tail, like Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus. The rest of the Fairy Tail army came and saw the scene. Dought filled their eyes. Gajeel and Jet's mouths dropped open in shock and horror. Reedus soon came out of the soldier graveyard holding an armor hat with a feather in it. Laxus recognized it right away.

"The Raven Tail general…" Reedus said holding it out to Laxus.

Laxus took the armor hat, and walked away. Lucy watched him kneel down, take his sword, plant it in the ground, and put the hat on top of it. She walked over to the captain, who was praying. Laxus soon got up and faced "Loke".

"I'm sorry…" Lucy said.

Laxus gave her a small smile, and patted her shoulder lightly before walking away. A soldier gave Laxus his horse back. Before he mounted it, an epiphany hit him. Then after a minute, he mounted his horse.

"Soldiers, we are the only hope that Fiore has left," Laxus told them. "Move out!"

Everyone followed him as he led them away from the burned village. While they were walking away, Lucy layed the doll on the sword, prayed, and walked away. The wind picked up, making the doll's hair blow in the wind.

**So, what do you think? I can't believe how fast the Huns are moving. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and that is when the action begins. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	11. Grimore Heart Attacks

**Authors Note: Wow… I must say, this story is being written pretty fast, don't you think? I hope you are enjoying it so far. This one chapter will be filled with a lot of action. For some reason, it was very hard to write. Now to our feature story: Lucy the Warrior! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Disney owns Mulan. **

_**Chapter Ten: Grimore Heart Attacks **_

They Fairy Tail soldiers continued to walk through the mountain. Everyone was quite, only the wind was making a noise. Lucy couldn't believe that Laxus lost his father to the Huns. _It must be so hard for him… _Lucy thought sad. What made things worse for everyone is that they saw what Grimore is capable of doing, and that added more pressure on them. To add more to that pressure, they are Fiore's last hope. A small army of thirty against an army of more then one thousand. Yeah, they don't like the sound of that. Laxus looked back to see how his troops are holding up. He saw that their heads are hanging low, but they are able to keep up.

Lucy jumped when a cannon went by her head, followed by a loud bang. She turned around to see a hole through the wagons wall, and Natsu pointing a finger towards Juvia, while looking dumbfounded. Juvia was just glaring at him from blaming it on her. Lucy continued to glare at the tiny dragon. Soon, Lucy heard a horse cantering towards her, and she turned around. Laxus was coming over on his white stallion, looking a little mad. His horse slid to a stop, and he glared at her. Correction, he is very mad.

"What do you think you're doing?" Laxus asked mad. Lucy's mouth opened to say something, but it soon closed. She couldn't find the right words. "Well, whatever you were doing, you just gave away our posti-" He was cut off when an arrow went through his shoulder, and fell off his horse. "GET OUT OF RANGE!" He yelled to his troops while pulling the arrow out of his shoulder.

Freed made his horse go into a gallop, and rode away from the fighting area. Laxus mounted on his horse, and started to canter off, telling the troops orders. Lucy moved Gray into a trot. _Oh man! It's Grimore! _Everyone thought. The Hun army started to shoot arrows that were on fire down at them. They went right into the wagon with the cannons. Natsu and Juvia were dodging the arrows that went flying at them. Laxus yelled to his troops to save the cannons. Reedus made a large hole in the wagon, and started to hand out cannons to everyone. Grimore Heart didn't stop shooting the arrows. The wagon soon started to go up in flames. Lucy quickly looked inside to see about two cannons left, but she needed to get out of there. She took her sword and cut the rope that connected the wagon to Gray. Lucy mounted Gray, and started to canter off, but then the wagon exploded near them. Gajeel was behind everyone, and was knocked down by the wave the explosion gave off.

"Gajeel!" Lucy yelled.

Gajeel looked up, and saw "Loke" holding a hand out to him. He grabbed it, and the blonde "boy" helped him up onto the black stallion. Lucy moved Gray into an almost full-out gallop. Then she saw two things fly into her lap. It was Natsu and Juvia. She let out a breath, glad that they are alive and not looking harmed. Gajeel swore her saw something fly into "Loke's" lap, but ignored it. Lucy made Gray slide to a stop when they were with the rest of the troops. Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu and Juvia, and jumped off the back of Gray at the same time as Gajeel. Natsu stayed close to Lucy, while gently grabbing Juvia from Lucy.

Lucy and Gajeel both got cannons, and fired at the Grimore Troops on the mountain. Everyone followed their lead. Explosions could be heard from miles from the fight scene. Some of the cannons killed many troops, but some got away. A soldier named Macao grabbed the last three cannons, but failed to notice that Freed was hiding behind them. They shot the last two, but Laxus told Gajeel to save it for shooting Hades. As the smoke cleared, everyone looked up at the hill. As the smoke became thinner, they saw a figure on a horse. Lucy glared along with everyone.

The figure was Hades. As the smoke cleared some more, they saw more Grimore Heart troops appear behind him. Then, the whole top of the hill was covered with troops. The Fairy Tail army could hear their war cries from the bottom of the hill. Lucy could easily see more then five thousand troops. Gajeel started to aim the last cannon at Hades. The rest of the troops stood up, and took out their swords.

"Prepare to fight. If we die, we die in honor!" Laxus said.

Jet, Reedus, Gajeel, and "Loke" nodded to each other as a good bye, just in case they die. Hades let out a war cry while his horse reared up in the air, and brought out his sword. His moved his horse into a gallop, and started riding down the hill. The other Grimore Heart soldiers followed him, their horse's hooves making a noise that sounded like roaring thunder. Lucy looked down, and saw the mountain being reflected in her sword. Then she had an idea. She put her sword away, ran over to Gajeel, pushed him away from the last cannon, grabbed it and ran. Natsu sat on Lucy's shoulder, looking at the Grimore Heart army, thinking that they are so doomed. Laxus yelled at "Loke" to come back, but "he" didn't listen.

Lucy slid onto the ground, and aimed the cannon at the mountain. She got out the spark rocks, and tried to light the string that would shot the cannon. Natsu saw Hades started to get near, and started to panic. Laxus was now running over to "Loke", still yelling stop and to come back.

"You might want to light that right about now," Natsu said. Hades was getting closer. "Quickly, QUICKLY!"

"Come on! We gotta help!" Gajeel said to Reedus and Jet, who nodded, took out their swords, and started running to Laxus and "Loke".

Hades' hawk pushed Lucy over, and she lost the spark rocks. Hades was about ten feet in front of her, making his horse go into a smooth canter. Lucy saw Natsu run away, but then she remembers that he could breathe fire. She grabbed him, squeezed him so that fire came out of his mouth, and lit the cannon. Natsu grabbed onto the head of the cannon, and it shot into the sky. Hades was now three feet in front of her, but Natsu's ranting could be heard clearly.

"HOW COULD YOU MISS WHEN HE WAS _THREE _FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!?" The cannon with Natsu then hit the mountain, and soon started to fall.

Hades heard struggling, and turned his head around to see that an avalanche has started. His eyes widened when he saw many of his troops dieing, and that everyone's horses were freaking out and no one was able to control them. He then turned his head, and slashed at Lucy with his sword, who was fear-struck. The sword went through her armor, slashed her skin, and she was sent back. She ignored the pain, got up, and ran away before she got killed. The avalanche soon started to catch up to them. Lucy reached Laxus, grabbed his hand and told him to go the other way. Now Hades' horse started to act up, but got him under control. When he moved his horse into a canter, the avalanche covered him up, burying him.

Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus saw that the avalanche was getting near, turned around, and ran the other way. When the three soldiers were back with everyone, Gray bolted towards Lucy. The black stallion slowed down so his owner could get on his back. Lucy grabbed Gray's reins, and mounted onto his back. She was just about to help Laxus up when the avalanche pushed them away from each other. Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus saw the avalanche coming near them, ran away from the rock they were hiding behind, and ran to the other one where everyone else was. Gajeel jumped over the rock, and hid for cover, Reedus was able to get to safety, but Jet fell and got back up. When the orange haired man hopped over the rock that was protecting everyone, Reedus and Gajeel grabbed him so he couldn't be swept away with the snow. The snow split into two when it hit the rock with the Fairy Tail soldiers hiding behind it.

"LUCY!" Natsu called while sledding on a shield. "LUCY!" He saw some hair sticking out of the snow, picked it up, and saw that it was a Hun. The Hun did a war cry. "Nope!" Natsu said putting him back in the snow. Then he saw more hair sticking out of the snow. He grabbed it, lifted it up, and saw that it was Juvia. "You're one lucky bug…" He said the last part still sledding.

Gray and Lucy popped out of the snow, and she turned around to see Laxus being swept away with the snow. She turned Gray around, and moved him over to Laxus. Once Lucy was right next to him, she scooped him up with one arm, and put him in front of her so he was over Gray's withers. While Lucy and Gray were trying to get up the mountain with all the snow, the Fairy Tail army was looking for them.

"Can you see them?" Reedus asked Gajeel.

Jet was holding up Gajeel, and was having a hard time with it, but he didn't lose his balance. Gajeel spotted them.

"Yes!" Gajeel said raising a bow and arrow. He shot it. "Great! Now I have to pull them to-" The Arrow ran out of rope, and he didn't grab it in time. "-safety…"

Lucy saw an arrow coming at her, and grabbed it. Then she saw Natsu coming to her in a shield with Juvia, and she smiled.

"Lucy, I found the lucky cricket!" Natsu said holding up Juvia.

"We _need _help!" Lucy said.

Natsu climbed onto Gray's back, and put Juvia next him. Lucy picked up a bow for the arrow, and was getting ready to shot it. When Natsu looked down, he screamed. They were about to go off the cliff. He started saying that they were going to die and how they aren't going to survive the fall. When Lucy shot the arrow, they were already heading down the cliff.

"I let it slip through my fingers…" Gajeel complained to Reedus while holding both of his hands open.

Gajeel's eyes widened when the arrow landed in his hands, and was pulled to the end of the cliff. Jet and the other soldiers jumped on him, trying to help him pull them up. Reedus walked over to them while cracking his knuckles. He lifted everyone up, and started to walk backwards. The rope started to pull up "Loke", along with Laxus, Natsu, Juvia, and Gray. Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other, happy that they were both alive. Gray jumped onto land, and trotted over to a soldier who held a hand open to him. The others helped "Loke" and Laxus up.

"All right guys, give them some air." Jet said.

Lucy and Laxus breathed in and out, while they layed on the ground. Laxus sat up and smiled at "Loke".

"Loke, you are the craziest man I've ever meet," Laxus said. "For that I owe you my life,"

Everyone started to cheer. Reedus hip-bumped a guy, and he glared at him. Laxus helped "Loke". Lucy grunted in pain, and lifted her hand over the gash Hades gave her. There was blood covering her hand, and she unconsciously started to lay down. Laxus yelled for someone to get help. Before she closed her eyes, she could see Laxus, Reedus, Jet, and Gajeel.

**So, what do you think? Yay or neigh? I'll up the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	12. Revealed and Confessions

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update! Well, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know that I am. Once again, Hiro Mashima owns Disney owns Fairy Tail and Mulan. **

_**Chapter Eleven: Revealed and Confessions **_

Laxus was pacing in front of the infirmary tent on Mt. Hakobe, worried for "Loke". Gajeel, Reedus, and Jet watched the tent with worried eyes. Their friend was in there, healing from an injury that "he" got from Hades. The doctor soon came out of the tent, called for Laxus to come over, and started to whisper in his ear. Natsu and Juvia heard what he said, and their eyes widened in fear. They saw the look on Laxus' face, and it sent shivers down their spines. The Captain's face was of pure anger, and there was nothing they can do about it.

Laxus stormed into the tent, and looked down at "Loke", hoping what the doctor said wasn't true. Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly sat up, showing her bandaged chest. It finally clicked in Lucy's mind that Laxus was standing right in front of her, pure anger written all over his face. She pulled put the blankets to cover her chest.

"I can explain," Lucy said looking right into his eyes.

Freed opened the tent, and looked down at her with anger. Laxus spun on his heel and exited the tent. Freed was close behind him, dragging Lucy out of the tent with him. She tried to get out of the green haired man's grip, but couldn't.

"I knew that there was something wrong with you," Freed said pulling her hair out of a bun. "A women!" He threw Lucy onto the ground. "Treacherous snake,"

Many gasps were heard.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy said. Then she looked at Laxus. "I only did this to save my father…"

Laxus looked over his shoulder, with his face softening. He understood where she was coming from.

"High treason!" Freed snapped. Lucy was about to say something, but Freed cut her off. "Ultimate dishonor!"

"It was the only way! Please forgive me…" Lucy said looking at Laxus.

The anger came back to Laxus' face, and he walked over to Gray. He took the sword that was hanging from the black stallion, and started to walk over to Lucy. Gray started the freak out, but a solider restrained him. Natsu gasped, and Juvia jumped. Gajeel, Reedus, and Jet tried to stop Laxus, but Freed put his arm out in front of them, stopping the three boys. Worry was written all over there faces. Everyone watched as Laxus raised the sword, and as Lucy lowered her head, accepting her fate.

It surprised everyone when Laxus threw the sword onto the ground in front of her. Lucy looked up surprised. _I thought that if a woman was caught in the army, they have to kill that girl… What's going on? _She thought confused.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid," Laxus said looking away. "Move out!" He told the troops.

"But sir! You just can't-" Freed tried to speak up, but Laxus cut him off.

"I said _move out_." Laxus said gripping him by the shirt.

Laxus and Freed mounted their horses, and rode away. Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus have faces filled with sorrow as they left their friend behind, but they had to do what they are told. Sure, it surprised them that "Loke" actually turned out to be a girl named Lucy. They only looked back at her once before they left her behind. The Fairy Tail army walked the path leading to the capital city.

Gray walked behind Lucy, pulled off the blanket that was on his back, put it around Lucy, and layed behind her. Natsu and Juvia came out of hiding and layed the stuff they "borrowed" from the Fairy Tail army. They sat the stuff down next to Lucy, and Juvia built a very small fire. Natsu found the head of an arrow, and put the food they got from the Fairy Tail army, and put it over the fire. The second the food went over the fire, it went out. The pink dragon sighed dramatically and looked at Lucy. She looked sad, and stared at the ground, pulling the blanket closer to her. Everything was quiet, only the wind made a sound. That is until Lucy spoke up.

"I should have never left home…" Lucy said.

"Hey, who knew that you would end up disgracing yourself, dishonoring your family and ancestors," Natsu stopped what he was saying when he saw the tears start to build in Lucy's eyes. He figured it was time to tell her the truth. "Well, at least you had risked your life for good intentions. While I risked your life for my intentions… Your ancestors didn't send me to help you. I only got you into the army so I can get my position back as a guardian…"

Lucy looked at him surprised. She didn't expect that coming from Natsu. Juvia hopped over to him, and started to cry while saying something. Natsu pick her up, and looked at her in disbelief.

"You're not a lucky cricket! You _lied _to me?" Natsu asked. Juvia nodded. He threw her into the snow and walked away from where he was standing. He faced Gray. "And what are you? A sheep?" Natsu yelled at Gray.

Gray glared at him, and tried to bit him. Natsu squealed, and ran over to Lucy.

Lucy sighed, and started to think aloud. "Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I only wanted was to prove I could do things right," She picked up her army helmet. "So when I looked into the mirror, I could see someone worth while," Tears fell from Lucy's face, and into the snow. "But I was wrong. I see nothing!" She threw the helmet onto the ground.

Gray nudged her shoulder, hoping that it will make her feel better. Natsu looked up at her sad, and slowly got up. He walked over to the thrown helmet, and picked it up. The dragon spat on the helmet, and rubbed it around with his elbow, giving it some shine.

"All it needed was some polish, see? Doesn't she look so pretty?" Natsu said putting the helmet in Natsu's face. Lucy looked away. The pink dragon sighed again. "Look, we've got each other. Friendship will help us get through this time. I know you'll be able to face your father. Trust me," Natsu said looking at her.

Lucy smiled and hugged the dragon. "Thank you, Natsu. Now let's get going. Get Juvia and we'll be on our way."

Natsu hugged back, and when they finally let go of each other, he got Juvia. He gave her a little hug, and walked back over to Lucy. The blonde girl got up, and put the blanket back on Gray. While they were packing everything up, the sound of a hawk echoed their ears. They looked up to the sky, and saw a hawk that was strangely familiar.

The hawk soared through the sky, gliding over the remains of the Grimore Heart Hun army. After one more call from the hawk, an arm appeared from the snow. Then a whole body appeared. It was Hades. He looked over at the fallen soldiers, spears, horses, and shields that are scattered around him that stretched for miles. He let out a war cry, and it echoed throughout the mountain. Lucy and the others looked at each other, recognizing the war cry that was heard. They walked to the edge where they were, and looked down at the scene that is happening in front of him.

Zancrow popped out of the snow, and was looking very mad. Asuma kicked a shield that was in his way, and walked over to Hades. Kain and Rustyrose climbed up the mountainside, and started to walk over to Hades, seeing the people who survived. Erigor also popped out of the snow. Brain broke through the rocks that were covering him. The five soldiers that survived walked behind Hades, and waited for a command. The hawk landed on Hades shoulder, and they started to walk towards that capital city… Where the emperor is.

Lucy glared at them, quickly got up, and grabbed her sword off the ground. She slowed down when she was standing next to Gray, and put the sword back in its case. She mounted her horse, and started to trot the way the Fairy Tail army went. Natsu and Juvia looked at her confused. Lucy looked at them, waiting to see if they were coming or not.

"Uh, home is _that _way," Natsu said pointing in the direction where Lucy is supposed to be going.

"I _have _to do something," Lucy said in a demanding tone.

"But did you see those Huns?" Natsu asked. "They popped out of the snow, like daisies!" He added waving his hands in the air.

"Are we in this together or not?" She moved Gray into an animated walk*.

Natsu smirked. "Let's go kick some huney buns!" He said jumping onto Gray's back with Juvia.

The team galloped away, ready for the final showdown that was waiting for them.

***Animated walk-A faster walk on a horse **

**So, did you like it? Once again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been very busy lately. I've got time for a while, so I'll be updating more frequently. Review! **


	13. The Final Showdown

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I just have to say that there are two more chapters left for this story! Also, I'm writing a story with someone else on here. It's called "Cat Heros". If you want, you can check it out! Anyway, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Disney owns Mulan! **

_**Chapter Twelve: The Final Showdown**_

The sound of drums and different instruments filled everyone's ears at the capital city, Crocus. People crowded the streets, cheering for the army that saved Fiore. A middle aged man made a path for the Fairy Tail army. Freed was in front of them all on his bay horse. Then behind him was Laxus on his white stallion, looking sad. Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus walked behind him, looking down. The three boys miss their friend, but they knew that Laxus was feeling the most depressed out of everyone.

Lucy cantered through the gate leading to the entrance of the emperor's palace. She slowed Gray to a stop, and leaned forward a little bit, and looked around to find the Fairy Tail army. Natsu climbed on top of Lucy's shoulder, and pointed to the army. The blonde smiled at her friend, and moved Gray into a canter. When Lucy was at the army, she slowed Gray down to a walk next to Laxus' horse.

"Lucy?" Laxus said surprised.

"Laxus, the Huns are alive, and in the city!" Lucy said panicked.

Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus listened to her, but kept it secret that they are eavesdropping. They don't want Laxus to get mad at them for believing someone who pretended to be a boy, and entered the army…

"Go home Lucy, you don't belong here," Laxus said turning his head away from her.

Lucy glared at him, and moved Gray on the other side of Laxus.

"Laxus, I saw them in the mountains," Lucy was practically begging. "You _have _to believe me!"

"Why should I?"

Lucy glared at him again, and moved Gray in front of his horse. Laxus' horse stopped short, which caused everyone else to stop.

"Why can't you believe me? Would you listen to Loke if he was here? Why is Lucy any different?" Lucy asked while glaring.

Laxus just moved his horse around Lucy's, and continued walking over to the emperor's palace. The Fairy Tail army started to follow him, and Lucy stared at them.

"Keep your eyes open, I know their here." Lucy said before moving Gray into a canter.

When Lucy was at an opening, she dismounted Gray, and started to run into the crowd. Juvia and Natsu only stared at her, knowing that she is going to get help. When Lucy tried to talk to someone about the Grimore Heart being in the city, they would give her the dirty look, and walk away. It was worse when they pushed her away, or even tried to slap her. _Jeez… Don't people have any respect? _Lucy thought angrily. She tried talking to Natsu, but he reminded her that she's a girl again, not a soldier boy. Juvia and Natsu climbed on both of her shoulders, and they went with her into the crowd. They knew if no one was going to listen, it's up to them.

Laxus, Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus arrived to the middle platform between more stairs, and the palace. The fake dragon continued to wave its big fake head around. They waited until emperor Makarov came down. Once he did, Laxus kneeled down on one knee, and raised the sword up in the air. The sound of a gong rang through everyone's ears, and they became silent.

"Emperor Makarov, I present to you… The sword of Hades." Laxus said, his voice filled with confidence, and determination.

Makarov smiled at the young man. "Your father would have been very proud."

Laxus smiled a little smile, and raised the sword higher in the air. Makarov was about to take it, but a hawk grabbed it out of Laxus' hands. The hawk flew up to the top of the palace, and let go of the sword. A hand caught it, and stood up until he was in a light. It was Hades. Lucy glared at him. The rest of the Grimore Heart warriors that survived broke through the fake dragon, and started running to the palace, taking Makarov with them. The last one out pushed through Gajeel, Jet, Reedus, and Laxus and ran with everyone to the palace. Laxus quickly got up, and ran after them.

"Come on!" Gajeel yelled to everyone while running to catch up with Laxus.

Everyone soon followed behind him. When Laxus reached the palace doors, they were slammed in his face, and then locked from the inside. He punched the door, hoping that it will open. When the rest of his troops arrived, they picked up a big statue of a lion, and hit it against the door repeatedly. Lucy ran up the stairs until she got a good view of everyone. _They won't reach the emperor on time… _Lucy thought. Then an idea struck her. She was about ten feet away from them, and whistled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Laxus, Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus were surprised to see her here.

"Follow me, boys!" Lucy yelled at them while running away.

Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus stared at each other, and ran after her. She told them her plan. At first Gajeel argued with her about not doing it, but she ended up persuading him to, much to Gajeel's disappointment. After they handed her armor, they changed into dresses, and Lucy helped with the make up. When she was finished, it was hard not to laugh at them.

Gajeel is wearing a black dress with a black cape hanging from it. He is wearing red lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara, with white foundation. He glared at Lucy, saying if anyone tells someone this, he will kill them.

Jet is wearing an orange dress with an orange cape. He had the same make up style as Gajeel. He was glaring at Lucy too.

Reedus is wearing a blue dress (a size large) with a blue cape. He had the same make up style as Gajeel and Jet. He didn't mind the look. He wasn't afraid to express his feminine side. He was just hoping that Lucy's idea will work.

Lucy is wearing a red and black dress with a white cape. She smiled at them, ignoring Gajeel's threats and glares. She even ignored Jet's glare, but was happy that he was nice enough not to threat anyone. The four friends lined up in front of polls that would lead them into the palace. Lucy felt a tap on her left shoulder, and spun her head around. Laxus was taking off his cape and putting it around the poll. Lucy and the others smiled, and wrapped their capes around their polls. With the help of the capes, they started to climb the polls.

The two warriors that grabbed Makarov lead him to a balcony that faced everyone in the crowd. Makarov was upset that her couldn't touch the ground, but with the warriors dropping him, and walking away was just not right. They closed the door behind them. Hades jumped onto the balcony with Makarov.

Meanwhile…

Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus are hiding behind a wall from the Grimore Heart warriors that guarded the door.

"Before we start, does anyone have any questions?" Lucy whispered to them.

Reedus nodded his head. Lucy waited for the questions.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Reedus whispered.

"You always looked fat in your regular clothes," Gajeel whispered angrily. "You're going to look the same in a dress!"

Lucy smacked both of them on the back of their heads. They yelped in pain, and the Grimore Heart warriors looked over to the wall, looking at it like it had a mouth. Laxus sent out the three boys and girl, and watched as they giggled with fans over their nose and faces. Reedus waved at the warriors, getting too much into character. The warriors grinned at them, and watched as they stopped in front of them. A apply fell from Jet's dress, and one of the warriors picked it up. Laxus grunted in anger. _They're going to blow our cover! _He thought angrily.

The hawk saw Laxus, and was about to make a noise, but was soon burned with flames. His feathers were gone, and he could only make a chicken's noise now.

"Now that's what I call a BBQ." Natsu said to Juvia.

Zancrow handed Jet the apple, but the "lady" didn't take it. Instead, everyone got out different fruit, and started to attack. Reedus smashed two watermelons on Rustyrose's head, and Erigor's head. The fat Fairy Tail soldier smashed their heads together, knocking them out cold, and breaking the watermelon. Gajeel dodged Kain's attacks, grabbed his right wrist, bent his arm the wrong way, and then flipped Kain over his shoulder, making him hit the back of his head. Kain was knocked out. Jet round house kicked Zancrow in the gut, which made him tumble onto his stomach. Zancrow tried to get back up, but Jet used his head to knock him back down. The impact with the ground knocked out Zancrow. Lucy elbowed Brain in the gut, and when his head faced her, she punched him in the nose, and swiftly turned around to face the back of Brain, and punch the back of his head. Brain is knocked out.

"Laxus! Go!" Lucy yelled.

Laxus ran out from behind the wall, and pushed the doors open, leading to the balcony with Makarov and Hades.

Hades continued to circle Makarov, trying to see past the old mans stoic face. Makarov knew better then to act up. If he showed any weakness, the Grimore Heart leader will get the hint, and use it against him, making him lose the thrown to Fiore. Yet, the emperor was slightly annoyed. Hades kept asking him to bow before him, but he doesn't. Hades let out a sigh.

"I'm going to say this once more," Hades said. "Bow to me!"

This time Makarov spoke up. "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain shall not bow to it."

"Then you shall kneel… IN PIECES!" Hades yelled raising his sword.

Before he could hit the emperor, Laxus came in, and punched Hades in the face. He slid back a few feet. Lucy and the others soon started to run up the stairs after they finished tying up the army members, and getting the boys back in their armor, plus getting the make up off of them.

Laxus was almost thrown off the balcony, but grabbed a poll, swung around it, and kicked Hades right in the face. Hades fell onto his back, and Laxus landed on top of him. The captain of the Fairy Tail army started to punch his face repeatedly. When Laxus hesitated for just a second, Hades knocked him on his back, and tried to punch him. Laxus moved his head so he wouldn't get hit, and punched him in the nose. He then pinned Hades to the ground. Lucy and the others soon arrived.

"Reedus, the emperor!" Lucy ordered.

Reedus ran over to the Makarov, and bowed. He apologized, picked up Makarov, and ran over to the rope that was connected with the poll. He got out his blue cape, and lopped it around the rope. He jumped off the balcony, and slid down the rope with the emperor. Gajeel and Jet soon followed.

"NO!" Hades yelled.

Lucy was about to go, but she heard hitting in the back ground. Hades punched Laxus in the jaw, and when the young captain stood up after the hit, Hades grabbed both sides of his head. The Grimore Heart leader head butted the Fairy Tail captain. Laxus fell onto the ground. Lucy flinched. _Laxus! _She thought in fear. Hades picked up Laxus, and threw him across the balcony. The blonde man tumbled a few feet. Lucy quickly looked down to see that Gajeel and Jet are safely on the ground.

"Come on!" Gajeel yelled to Lucy.

Lucy then looked at Laxus, who was out cold on the ground. Then she looked towards Hades, who was slowly walking over to them. She saw Hades' sword lying on the ground, and quickly picked it up. She cut the rope that lead to the ground. Hades tried to catch it, but failed. Everyone cheered while he let out a cry of frustration. He grabbed his sword, and turned around to face Laxus and Lucy. Lucy was hovering over Laxus, making sure that he was okay. Laxus started to wake up, and looked over to Hades.

Laxus put an arm in front of Lucy, trying to protect her. Lucy quickly got up. The blonde man took out his knife, but Hades just whacked it out of his hand, and punched Laxus in the face.

"You! You took away my victory!" Hades yelled while pointing the sword at Laxus' neck.

"No!" Lucy yelled. Hades and Laxus looked at her. "I did!" She put her hair in a bun with her hand, looking like Loke.

"The soldier from the mountains…" Hades said letting go of Laxus.

Laxus fell on the ground, and raised his hand toward Lucy. Lucy quickly turned around, and ran down the stairs. With one swift motion, she closed the doors leading to the balcony. She locked it, and leaned her back against it. Hades punched it a few times, making her almost lose her balance. When an arm appeared on her left side, she dashed for it. She did a quick left turn, but to only meet up with Natsu and Juvia.

"So, what's your plan?" Natsu asked riding the hawk that was now a chicken. Lucy just stared at him clueless. "You don't have a plan?!"

"I'm making this up as I go," Lucy said stopping at a window.

She looked at the firework tower, and looked at Natsu. He nodded, understanding what she is asking. He and Juvia jumped onto a kite. As Lucy watched Natsu and Juvia go over to the tower, Hades rounded the corner. She squealed, and dodged his sword attack, which cut right through a wood poll. Then when she ran past another one, he cut that one too. Lucy jumped on the other one, and started to climb it. Hades cut that one too, and it broke the side of the wall.

Lucy screamed as it fell down. She looked down, and saw that half of it was out of the palace. Hades started to climb onto the poll. She quickly stood up, trying hard not to fall off, and jumped. She grabbed onto the roof, and looked towards the fireworks tower.

Natsu and Juvia landed on one of the sides of the firework tower, without being noticed by the two people who runned this tower.

"We need more fire power," The fatter one said.

They turned around, and screamed.

"Who are you?" The skinnier one asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" Natsu said spreading his fake wings at the same time as Juvia.

The two men jumped out of the building.

Lucy climbed onto the roof, and looked at the tower where Natsu is. She started to see if the aim from the roof was good, and she was correct. She started to back up. Hades jumped through the roof, and she squealed. Lucy backed away from him. Hades was breathing through his mouth, and started to walk after her while grinning. She tried to find something, but only found a fan. _Please be useful! _She thought. Lucy made it unfold, and put it in front of her.

"Looks like you're out of ideas," Hades said thrusting the sword at her

It went through her fan, and she turned it around, causing the sword to turn out of Hades' hand. It flew in the air, and she caught it, the fan falling off in the process. "Not quite," She pointed the sword at Hades' throat. "Ready, Natsu?" Lucy yelled across the roof.

"I am ready baby!" Natsu said lighting a stick on fire, and handing it to Juvia. "Light me!"

Hades jumped at Lucy, and she kicked him in the face. She slashed the sword at him, and it cut his left cheek. Then she slid her left leg until it hit the back of his knees. Hades fell over, and Lucy stabbed his foot. Hades grunted in great pain, and tried to get up, but couldn't. He saw that the sword went through his foot, and went deep into the wood of the roof. Juvia lit the firework, and jumped into Natsu's hand. Then the firework started moving towards Hades and Lucy. Hades once again tried getting up, ignoring the pain the he was feeling. He was too late, the firework nailed him in the gut, and it dragged him with it. Lucy dodged the firework.

Natsu and Juvia grabbed the sword that had his foot still connected to it. Lucy grabbed the two of them, and started to run far away. Hades and the firework went right into the firework tower, and everything in it started exploding, creating a beautiful show, despite the fact that someone just blew up. Lucy jumped off the roof, and grabbed onto a lantern. It glided down the rope with her. Natsu and Juvia let go of her early, while she just continued to stay on.

Laxus was running out of the palace, but stopped when Lucy landed on top of him. They both blushed at their position. Lucy was on top of him, and he was under her. Natsu skipped on his back while laughing at Hades. The pink dragon held out his hand, and the blue cricket landed on it. Natsu claimed that Juvia _is _a lucky bug. Lucy and Laxus got up quickly, and meet with Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus. The five of them were glad that they are all okay.

"You," Said Freed. His two hairs on each side of his head that were shaped like lightning bolts were smoking, like they were on fire a second ago. Laxus and the three other boys stepped in front of Lucy. "What a deliberate attempt on my life!" He yelled at them. He was face to face with Laxus. "Step aside, that creature ain't worth protecting!"

"She's a hero!" Laxus said.

"She's a woman," Freed corrected.

Freed and Laxus started to get into an argument, but they were cut off when Makarov came down the stairs. That's when everyone bowed, and moved away from Lucy. Lucy looked at him with worry, but bowed, her blonde hair falling over each side of her neck.

"I heard a great deal about you, Lucy Heartfillia," Makarov said. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Fiore army, destroyed my palace, and…" Lucy flinched at everything he said, like it was a hit to the face. "You saved us all." Makarov bowed.

Freed looked at him, dropped his stuff, and bowed. Laxus, Gajeel, Jet, and Reedus bowed. Lucy turned around, and saw that everyone in Crocus started to bow. Gray extended his right front leg, and lowered his head, bowing to his owner/friend. Natsu was crying happy tears, and Juvia clapped. Lucy faced Makarov again.

"Freed," Makarov said.

"Yes, your Excellency?" Freed asked, brush ready to write down anything.

"Make a note that this woman is made a member of my counsel," Makarov said confidently.

"But there are no counsel positions open, your majesty," Freed said stepping away from them a few feet.

"Very well, then. You can have his job," The emperor suggested.

Freed looked confused, then got what the emperor is saying, and then fainted. Everyone looked at him concerned.

"With all do respect, sir, but I think that I've been home long enough," Lucy said.

"Then take this," Makarov said putting the crest of the emperor around Lucy's neck. "So your family will know what you have done for me," Lucy smiled at him. Makarov then got the sword of Hades. "And this, so the world will know what you have done for Fiore."

Lucy smiled even bigger, and hugged the man that was shorter then her. Makarov smiled, and hugged her back.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Asked Gajeel.

Laxus, Jet, and Reedus shrugged. After Lucy hugged the emperor, Jet came up and hugged her, then Gajeel hugged her, and then Reedus came up behind them, and gave then a big hug. Lucy told them to visit her some time. Then she walked over to Laxus, turning slightly pink.

"You-you fight good," Laxus said patting her back.

"Oh, well, thank you. You too," Lucy said walking over to Gray.

She mounted her horse, and waited for Natsu and Juvia to get on. Once they were on, she moved her horse into a smooth canter, and started to jump the stairs, heading home. While everyone was cheering for Fiore's hero, Laxus watched as Lucy galloped out of the city. Makarov walked next to him, and looked at him.

"The flower with the most diversity is the most vibrant, and beautiful of all," Makarov said. Laxus looked at him confused. "You. Don't. Meet. A. Girl. Like. That. Every. Thousand. Years." Makarov explained very clear to him. Laxus was still confused, but was starting to get it. The emperor sighed. "Go after her! You love her, and she loves you! Go!"

Laxus smiled, finally getting it, and mounted his horse.

**Here's the next chapter! The last chapter will be posted soon! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Review! **


	14. Lucy's Return Home

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter! I'll be uploading a new story today, tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that! So, keep an eye out! I think that this was the longest story that I have written on here. So, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, and Disney owns Mulan. **

_**Chapter Thirteen: Lucy's Return Home**_

The wind was blowing a nice breeze at the Heartfillia's farm. Jude Heartfillia was sitting on the bench (the bench where Lucy and him were sitting when they found out that Grimore Heart invaded), waiting for Lucy to return home. The day after she left, Jude sat on that bench, waiting for her return. _I shouldn't have snapped at her. _Jude thought sadly everyday. While he was mopping, a cherry blossom fell from the tree, and landed next to him. He picked it up. The color reminded him of Lucy's cheery personality. While he was thinking about his daughter, some one entered the farm.

Lucy looked around nervous while moving Gray to a walk. Natsu and Juvia jumped off, and went to the ancestor's mini temple. _I hope you get your position back, Natsu. _She thought happily. The blonde hero dismounted her horse, and put him back into the field after taking off the tack. She quickly grabbed her sword, put the crest around her neck, and started to walk to the pond where her father might be.

On her way there, she saw her mother and grandmother. The two women stopped what they were doing, and stared at her, shocked to see their daughter/granddaughter still alive. Lucy shushed them. She wants to surprise her father, even if he may get very mad at her for running away, and going into the army. That didn't stop Layla and Erza from hugging her. They threw themselves at her, trying not to make a nose. Lucy hugged them back, feeling their tears on her shirt. She gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked over to the entrance. Lucy saw her father.

Lucy quietly walked over to him, a little nervous. When her father turned around to see what the noise is, Jude's eyes widened. She kneeled down on her knees, and bowed her head to her father. He still looked at her with wide eyes.

"Father," Lucy said calm. She raised her hands with the sword of Hades in them. "I bring you the sword of Hades, the leader of the Grimore Heart Hun army," Jude took it from her. "Also, I brought the crest of the emperor. It's to honor the Heartfillia family," She took the crest off her neck, and put it on the sword.

Jude stared at the stuff his daughter brought home, but that doesn't compare to the fact that Lucy is alive, walking and breathing. He dropped the sword and crest, got down on his knees, and hugged Lucy around her neck. Lucy was shocked at first, but hugged him back.

"The greatest honor is having you for a daughter," Jude said into her ear. "I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too, Papa…" Lucy said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Layla and Erza walked to the entrance, and smiled at the two of them. Lucy and Jude are now talking, probably about what happened when Lucy was in the Fairy Tail army. Then an idea hit Erza.

"If she was in an army filled with a bunch of men, why don't I see one?" Erza asked. Layla shrugged. "Well, she brought home a sword, and a crest. All we need is a-" Erza got cut off by a man's voice.

They turned around to see a man with short blonde hair that was sorta spiky, orange eyes, and a scar going down his right eye. The recognized him as Laxus Dreyar. He was holding parts of an army suit in his arms.

"Is Lucy Heartfillia here?" Laxus asked. They pointed towards the pond, and watched as he walked past them. "Thank you."

Erza got excited. "Sign me up for the next war!"

Layla stared at her weirdly.

While Lucy and her father were talking, they heard someone clear his throat. Lucy recognized that voice anywhere, and she turned around to see Laxus. Her eyes widened, and her smiled grew.

"Laxus!" She said while hugging him.

Laxus smiled, and hugged her back with his free arm. Jude smiled at them, and sat down on the bench. After Lucy let go of Laxus, she smiled up at him again.

"What brings you here?" She asked curious.

"You forgot your army suit. I thought that I would bring it back to you?" Laxus said a little nervous.

Lucy knew that there was more to that answer. "Really?"

Laxus cleared his throat again. "I also came to see you…"

Lucy smiled even bigger. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Erza then yelled, "Would you like to stay forever?"

Laxus laughed. "Dinner would be great," He extended his free arm, and one of Lucy's arms grabbed onto his. "Oh, and you got three more people here… They said that they missed their friend…" He said looking towards the entrance.

Lucy looked over at the entrance, and saw her three friends. Jet, Gajeel, and Reedus came running in. She smiled really big at them, and they all shared a group hug. Reedus got out a paint brush, paint, and a piece of paper, saying that he is going to paint this glorious moment. Jet got Jude, Layla, and Erza to be in it too. Gray and Plue are in the back ground, so it's complete for the picture.

While they were getting their picture done, Jellal looked at them, and sighed. Natsu walked up to him, and started to poke him on the shoulder.

"Come on, just say it…" Natsu said.

"Fine. You can be a guardian again…" Jellal grumbled.

Natsu screamed happily, and told Juvia to start the music. The other ancestors came out, and started to party. While Natsu was partying, he looked over at Lucy. Lucy glanced at him, and winked. Natsu winked back, and smiled.

"Stay true to your heart, Lucy." Natsu said smiling.

**ATTENTION! I WILL BE POSTING A NEW STORY UP SOMETIME! PLEASE READ IT! IT'S A GAJEEL AND LUCY STORY! I must thank everyone who followed/favored/reviewed/read this story! I really appreciated it! It's was kept me going! If you are new to reading my other story, check out my other ones too if you want. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


End file.
